


Warriors: Book 2: Shattered

by ShadowLL



Series: Warriors [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLL/pseuds/ShadowLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brambleclaw, now deemed a warrior by Starclan, hasn't given up on his old home. His new goal is to return to the clans and raise an army against Tigerstar and Scourge. New prophecies threaten to destroy the clans, and Brambleclaw starts to doubt that he can bring all the clans back together again.<br/>But he has to try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The undergrowth was thick under the she-cats paws. Moons had passed, but she kept her senses keen. Her blue paws ready to take the life of another piece of fresh-kill. Snow still drifted onto her nose, and she almost sneezed.

“You okay there?” A dark red tom padded up to the blue she-cat. “You know you aren’t going to catch much.” He muttered darkly.

The blue she-cat nodded. “I know Oakheart, but it’s the least I can do to keep up the strength of the cat’s in Starclan. We don’t have much, and most of us are cut off from the rest. Starclan is split apart, and we can’t do anything until Brambleclaw can take down Scourge and his ruthless clan.” The blue-she cat burst into tears onto the dark red tom.

“I know Bluestar,” he muttered. “But we have waited a few moons, it’s not like everything is going to go back to the way it was since you have given all the cats a prophecy they must follow. Brambleclaw is one of our last hopes for the clans to regain their territory, and to defeat Bloodclan. Don’t give up,” Oakheart sighed. “I just wish Mosskit didn’t have to fade away.” A tear rolled down his face onto his whiskers.

Bluestar didn’t move from Oakheart’s side. Her tears wouldn’t stop.

“It’s alright, let it all out,” Oakheart meowed comfortingly. I just wish we weren’t cut off from Stonefur and Mistyfoot. We don’t even know if they are in Starclan…

“Unlock the heart within,” Bluestar gasped suddenly.

“What?” Oakheart meowed, barely hearing her.

“Unlock the heart within…” Bluestar meowed again. “It’s another prophecy, a vision from a cat long ago. A cat that I don’t know, someone named Cloudstar gave it to me. To give to Fireheart.”

“What’s the prophecy?” Oakheart asked, confused.

“I don’t remember,” Bluestar meowed. “The message was so faint, I didn’t get the entire message…”

Oakheart led Bluestar into the forest. “Maybe Yellowfang will know more, come on…”

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Cold and Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clan cats are kicked out of the mountains...

White flakes were falling from the cloudy sky as the she-cat padded along the rocky hills. Her senses alert for prey that would be hiding within the cracks and crevices that would protect them from the cold. A light wind blew a gust of snow into her face, and she sneezed. Any prey nearby is gone now, the she-cat thought irritably, licking her gray pelt. Now I have to find another area to get prey…

“Hey!” another cat shouted from the top of the rocky hill. His dark tabby pelt not bothering to hide itself from the white snow. “Stoneteller is calling a meeting with the clan cats!”

“I’m coming!” The she-cat shouted toward the tabby.

“Just hurry up, Cinderpaw!” The tom shouted again, disappearing from sight.

Looks like I’m going hungry another night, Cinderpaw thought miserably. These days are just getting colder and colder, and the prey is burying itself deeper. At this rate, we’ll all starve!

But Cinderpaw didn’t bother letting her hopes go down, she continued up the steep slope with a smile. She had learned that if she kept a smile, she always felt happier. Cinderpaw leaped the slope with little difficulty, as her weight never was a problem when she jumped. It sometimes caused her jumps to be missed, because she would time the jump right.

One rock she jumped on slid down a little ways, and in a panic, jumped onto another rock. The boulder she had stood on crashed into the bottom of the hill.

That was close! I could’ve died! Cinderpaw knew the dangers of the mountain well enough now, and had developed a keen sense of danger. If something seemed dangerous, don’t go near it. Cinderpaw looked up to check to see if there were any eagles, as a just in case. Better get to the meeting before I’m left behind!

Cinderpaw got to the top safely, and licked her chest to keep the fur flat. Going down the Path of Rushing Water, she noticed that Stoneteller and the clan cats were walking inside. Hurrying into the tunnel, she saw her mother, Sandstorm on the other side, keeping her eyes focused on Stoneteller. She doesn’t seem too happy to see Stoneteller, I wonder what’s going on…

Cinderpaw noticed her father, Fireheart in the back, quickly talking to the dark tabby, Brambleclaw. Fireheart had given Cinderpaw her apprentice name along with Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw, her sisters. Then Fireheart had completely given all leadership of the last clan cat’s over to Brambleclaw, only a few nights after her apprentice ceremony. Which may be the last the clans will ever have.

Then a cat’s voice echoed in the tunnel.

“You guys need to go.” It was Stoneteller. “I gave you all the time you needed to let your kits grow up, Sandstorm and Fireheart. With the cold weather coming, you need to understand that the Tribe of Rushing Water can’t feed itself like it used to.”

Everyone looked at Stoneteller, pelts bristling with anger and fear. Cinderpaw sat next to her sisters.

“What are we going to do?” Cinderpaw asked Leafpaw, who seemed lost in her own thoughts. “Hey,” Cinderpaw meowed, nudging Leafpaw.

“What?” Leafpaw meowed quickly, licking her chest in embarrassment. “You ask me something?” Leafpaw’s eyes glittered with an emotion that Cinderpaw didn’t recognize.

“Nevermind,” Cinderpaw meowed. Her sister seemed to always be thinking about something, but would never tell anyone. Not even her own two littermates. Cinderpaw ignored the hurt in Leafpaw’s eye’s. “I’m just going to keep listening.” Leafpaw pricked her ears, angling them toward Stoneteller while Cinderpaw did the same thing. Squirrelpaw had walked away and sat next to Sandstorm, keeping her tail wrapped around her front paws.

“We can’t support so many cats here,” Stoneteller meowed, pointing toward Silver with his tail. Silver was expecting kits very soon, and Cinderpaw could tell where Stoneteller was coming from. With the original clan cats, then three more born from Sandstorm, with more on the way. The prey in the mountains wouldn’t be enough to keep them with bellies full enough to survive. “I can lead you down the mountain, but you have until tomorrow to leave.” A sadness entered Stoneteller’s eyes. “It’s hard for me to do this, I hope you know. I owe you guys so much for saving my clan, but I feel it is time for you to go.”

The clan cat’s all sat down again, looking at Stoneteller with cold eyes. Brambleclaw padded up to Stoneteller.

“Then, if we must leave, I will thank you for your hospitality you have given to us all these moons.” Brambleclaw meowed, giving a small bow. “It was nice to meet the Tribe. We will leave at dusk, when it’s safest from eagles and other animals that can prey on us.” Stoneteller gave a nod.

“Brambleclaw, I want to speak with you privately in the Cave of Pointed Stones,” Stoneteller meowed. Brambleclaw nodded and followed Stoneteller away from the cavern. A couple cat’s stayed quiet, but the rest were almost in uproar over what was happening.

“How can he send us away during leaf-bare?” Brightheart shouted.

“Where would we go? We can’t go back to the forest!” Sandstorm meowed.

“But we did overwelcome our stay.”

Everyone looked to Leafpaw.

“What do you mean?” Fireheart asked his daughter.

“From what I’ve heard,” Leafpaw replied. “We have been here for almost four entire seasons. I do admit that yes, Brambleclaw had killed Sharptooth the lion, but it’s been moons. We need to find a new place to stay.” Leafpaw finished her speech with a lick of embarrassment on her shoulder.

Cinderpaw had to agree with Leafpaw on that, and no one questioned Leafpaw’s logic. It did make sense for the cats to move out now, because even though it may be leaf-bare, they could find more prey in unexplored lands. Although exploration is dangerous, Silver and Brambleclaw know most of the ways around the base of the mountains. Where Silver had saved Brambleclaw after he fell down the waterfall.

Brambleclaw padded back into the cave, yelling, “Everyone, get some rest, because we leave tonight!”

Two other cat’s walked into the tunnel behind Brambleclaw. It was Flame and Tawnypaw, and they were bringing some fresh-kill over for the clan cat’s to share. Tawnypaw didn’t eat much, and still seemed weary of Brambleclaw. Cinderpaw pieced together long ago that something happened between the two, but it was something they wouldn’t talk about now. It probably seemed too fresh on their memories. Although Cinderpaw heard that Brambleclaw forgave Tawnypaw for whatever had happened, Cinderpaw felt that they still didn’t like being around each other for reasons that weren’t explained to Cinderpaw.

Cedar stayed near Silver, and they shared prey while Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Brambleclaw stayed in the corner of the cave, talking with hushed whispers. Cinderpaw only caught a sentence of the conversation. “Why are we going so easily?” That would have been Fireheart, and Brambleclaw answered, but Cinderpaw didn’t hear what he had said.

Cinderpaw shared prey with her sisters, glad that her stomach could be filled with something again. Purring, she lay on her paws, willing sleep to come. But a little anxiety clawed at her stomach. This will be the first time I have left the mountains. They are like home to me, Cinderpaw thought. Keeping her blue eyes on her littermates, who lay next to her when they finished the prey. I vow to protect my siblings and my family, no matter what happens, Cinderpaw smiled. She would never want to go back on those words, and she never would…

 

***

 

Cinderpaw’s paw’s were tired when the clan cat’s made it to the bottom of the mountain. The clan cat’s left early so that they could see all the way until they made it to the bottom of the mountain, so that Silver could see where she was going. Her night sight wasn’t the greatest, but Brambleclaw didn’t want to take any chances with Silver. Brambleclaw wanted the unborn kits to be safe, even though Silver tried to convince him to delay a little longer to let the older and younger cat’s rest. Although there were no older cats, she still wanted to delay to let Cinderpaw and her sisters sleep.

I’m fine, I can keep going, Cinderpaw thought to herself, determined to keep going on her unsteady paws. The trip down the mountain took until a little while after the sun was gone. The moon was barely in the sky.

“We should stop here,” Silver meowed. “I may be proud, but I’m willing to admit that I’m getting tired.” Silver gave a glance at Cinderpaw when she looked up, sleepiness lie behind the queen’s blue-eyes. Brambleclaw quickly agreed, and the cats found a few trees where the snow hadn’t completely covered. Silver padded past Cinderpaw, whispering, “You’re welcome. Now rest, young one. All our journey will be very tiring, so you should get the rest while you can.”

Cinderpaw blinked at the she-cat to show her appreciation. Gathering moss from a hollow tree and climbing down, Cinderpaw made her nest. Closing her eyes, she didn’t even have another coherent thought.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Waters

Brambleclaw’s dreams were haunted once again, as they always have been. Ever since he returned with Fireheart, his dreams were haunted by the image of Tigerstar, his father. Every time he tried to run in the visions, he was always rooted to the spot, and Tigerstar would crouch forward with a smile that stretched farther than any horizon. It was a wonder Brambleclaw would even go to sleep, and at one point, just a few moons before, he didn’t sleep for multiple days. This caused much stress, and eventually, Silver forced him to close his eyes in worry he would collapse from exhaustion and die.

Fireheart even mentioned having the dreams, but he said that they never haunted him as much as they haunted Brambleclaw’s. It seemed that if Tigerstar were to come back, he would be after Brambleclaw. There would be no point in going after Fireheart, as Fireheart has already suffered enough for a lifetime. But Brambleclaw was the one that in Tigerstar’s eyes needed to pay. To pay for killing his father.

Paws rooted to the ground, Brambleclaw could do nothing. Tigerstar crept up again with that dreadful smile that had an almost unnatural curl on his lips.

Then for once, something new happened.

“You will pay, Brambleclaw.”

A voice actually spoke to Brambleclaw after moons of not doing anything but have a hunter's crouch. Tigerstar actually spoke to Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw didn’t even bother trying to run, as he knew it was useless. But that didn’t stop his heart from pounding faster than a running rabbit. His heart-beat was unsteady, and the amber eyes of Tigerstar seemed to change, shift into flame.

“One day, the dark forest will rise!”

A loud scream echoed in the forest that Brambleclaw had stood in every night for many moons. Cats once again began crawling from the bushes, giving Brambleclaw the evil eye. Brambleclaw knew none of them, and knew he never would…

 

***

 

Brambleclaw sat bolt upright, panting heavily. His fur was on end, and he was ready for the worst. A loud sigh escaped one cats mouth near him. Silver was looking at Brambleclaw with her sharp blue eyes, and the worried look escaped them. Brambleclaw only nodded to let her know he was okay.

Why can’t these stupid nightmare’s just stop? Brambleclaw thought irritably. I haven’t had a good night’s rest in moon's… Silver put her paw on Brambleclaw’s shoulder and pulled him down. It was her way of comforting him, by putting his body near hers to share the heat emanating from both of them. Brambleclaw never declined, if only to please his mate.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up,” Brambleclaw whispered.

Silver nodded, and Brambleclaw lay his head on her side. The warmth made him sleepy again, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep again. The darkness quickly rushing him before he could think.

 

***

 

Opening his eyes, Brambleclaw noticed he wasn’t with Silver anymore. Nor any of the group. Instead, he was standing in the middle of a bunch of trees, a green-leaf warmth coming from the sun high in the sky.

Starclan’s hunting grounds, Brambleclaw assumed. Why haven’t they approached me before? A cold wind then hit Brambleclaw’s nose, and he blinked. In an instant, he was in a snowy field with two cat’s standing in front of him. One was a blue she-cat, while the other was a reddish-brown tom.

Bluestar? Brambleclaw tipped his head to the side, lowering one ear in confusion. “Bluestar? What… What are you doing?” He asked.

Bluestar’s eyes met Brambleclaw’s, and she meowed after a long silence.

“I have been contacted by another… clan.” Bluestar meowed, her voice cracking. “Something I learned after a long time of being in Starclan is that there was never always four clans in the forest. There used to be five.” Brambleclaw felt crushed.

“What do you mean, a fifth clan?” Brambleclaw asked, curious.

“There was once a clan that was driven away from the forest known as Skyclan,” Bluestar explained. “When twoleg’s started building in their territory, they were forced to ask the other clans for help. During the night of a gathering, the other clans did not accept the terms presented to them. To share a piece of territory from every clan to support Skyclan. Skyclan was driven away and were never seen again. Only a few cats stayed behind, unable to journey anywhere. Very few cats are descendents of Skyclan themselves to this day.” Bluestar’s gaze shifted over to the reddish-brown tom.

That must be Oakheart, Brambleclaw deducted. They were mate’s before Bluestar gave her kits to him so that she could take leadership away from another cat that wasn’t right for the future of Thunderclan. At least, that’s what Fireheart told me…

“So why are you telling me this?” Brambleclaw asked.

“Some time ago,” Oakheart began, “we were contacted by the last leader of Skyclan. His name was Cloudstar, and he has given us a new prophecy that must be fulfilled. Unlock the heart within, or shatter into dust. That is what he told Bluestar. Now, we are to pass it along to you, and you yourself must figure out what this means. Because we can’t. We don’t know everything that happens anymore.” Oakheart shifted his gaze to look at something behind Brambleclaw. “I know you’re there.”

Brambleclaw turned around to see a young tortoiseshell she-cat.

Spottedleaf.

“Is there any reason I shouldn’t be?” Spottedleaf retorted. “The least you could’ve told me was that you were contacted by a fifth clan. What good is it going to do if all of Starclan keep secrets from each other? Nothing,” Spottedleaf stopped her argument there, and gazed at Brambleclaw with her amber eyes. “Now, Brambleclaw, there is something you must know. Something that you must mention to Fireheart.” Spottedleaf took a deep breath.

“There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Only with their help, can you hope to bring peace to the clans.” Spottedleaf sighed. “I took a guess that it would have been his three daughters, but I realized the prophecy said kin of your kin. My only guess now is that somewhere down the line, one of his daughters will have kits.” Spottedleaf padded back into the forest and turned her head to Brambleclaw. “Protect Fireheart for me, please?” Without waiting for an answer, she disappeared into the snowy undergrowth.

His gaze focused on Bluestar again, and she had her head lowered in shame.

“I was going to tell her…” Bluestar began, but didn’t finish. Her voice trailing away.

Oakheart turned back to Brambleclaw. “You will come across a lake. Go home to your friends now, so that we can survive.” Brambleclaw nodded, and blinked. The vision of Starclan was gone.

 

***

 

Double-checking, Brambleclaw opened one eye to make sure he didn’t have another nightmare. But the only thing he saw was silver colored fur and a few leaves. Sitting up, he brushed a leaf off of his side, and looked down. Silver was smiling at him.

“Did you finally sleep well?” Silver asked. Smiling, and nodding, Brambleclaw licked her ear.

“I did,” Brambleclaw meowed. “For once, I did.”

Padding away from Silver, he walked towards Fireheart, who was already grooming himself in the little warmth the sun had to offer them. It had stopped snowing sometime last night, and most of it had melted. But there was still enough for Brambleclaw to hear the crunch of his own paw-steps.

“Sleep well, Brambleclaw?” Fireheart asked. Knowing all too well the nightmare’s Brambleclaw had each night.

“Yes, Fireheart. I did,” Fireheart looked at Brambleclaw in surprise. “There is something that Starclan wants to tell you, Fireheart. They told me to tell you.” Brambleclaw took a deep breath, just like Spottedleaf had done. “There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the star’s in their paws. Only with their help, can you hope to bring peace to the clans.” Brambleclaw finished off by explaining to Fireheart his two dreams. The first by explaining how Tigerstar actually talked to Brambleclaw, and explained the second dream by mentioning what they had told him. Other than the first prophecy that Brambleclaw received.

Fireheart nodded, and behind his green eyes, Brambleclaw knew thoughts were stirring as to what the prophecy could mean. “Could it mean my daughters?” Fireheart asked, worry entering his tone and his eyes flicked toward his three sleeping daughters. Squirrelpaw wriggled a little to get out of Leafpaw’s sleeping hold, and Cinderpaw lie just beside them, probably enjoying the warmth her sisters gave her.

“No,” Brambleclaw shook his head. “It’s kin of your kin, and I think it means that one of your daughters will bear the three children.” Fireheart nodded in agreement, and then they heard a yowl.

“I’m hungry! We should hunt!”

Fireheart chuckled and Brambleclaw couldn’t suppress his smile.

“Looks like Squirrelpaw woke up,” Brambleclaw commented, walking away from Fireheart. Then he shouted to Squirrelpaw, “Go ahead! We need the fresh-kill anyways!” Squirrelpaw raced into the forest quickly, her two tired sister’s chasing after her. Sandstorm and Fireheart walked near the area where their kits had gone, just to keep an eye on them.

Brightheart, Fernpaw, and Onewhisker went another way, while Cedar, Flame, and Tawnypaw walked towards Silver.

“We’ll bring fresh-kill for you,” Flame meowed. “You need to rest before we continue our journey.” Silver agreed, rolling her eyes.

“You boys go have some fun,” She meowed sarcastically, but still had a playful tone. “Maybe I’ll cuff you on the ear later for telling me I should rest.” Silver then looked at Brambleclaw. “You too, Brambles, you’re getting too fidgety to stay around here.” Cedar and Flame enjoyed a good laugh, while Tawnypaw went into the forest.

Flame followed after her, and Cedar and Brambleclaw went another way.

Then Brambleclaw felt something hit the back of his head. Snow covered his dark fur, and he turned around to see Cedar lifting snow with his paw and flicking it at Brambleclaw. A playful glint in his eye.

“You know we should be hunting,” Brambleclaw chuckled out. Then, as Cedar turned around, he took his paw and lifted some of the snow that littered the ground. He flicked his paw, just as Cedar had done, and Cedar was covered in the white dust.

“What was that about hunting?” He asked. “You seem to forget things Brambleclaw.” Cedar jumped onto Brambleclaw, who rolled away.

It’s good to have another sparring session, Brambleclaw thought. Then he heard the sound of water. A river was close by. “Wait,” Brambleclaw meowed. Padding towards the sound, he came across a large, flowing river. Beyond a hill in the distance was a lake. The dark water filled Brambleclaw’s mind.

Cedar padded up behind Brambleclaw, and stared into the distance. “What do you see?”

“Where we need to go,” Brambleclaw answered.

 

 


	4. Chapter 3: Sickness

Leafpaw followed suit behind Brambleclaw and Fireheart. Cedar had said Brambleclaw found where they needed to go, and so everyone followed. Fireheart questioned at first, but afterwards, didn’t, and walked beside Brambleclaw. Leafpaw walked on the right side of Silver, making sure nothing would happen. Leafpaw never really felt comfortable just simply hunting, and loved the smells of the leaves and berries all around. Many moons earlier, back in the mountain, she had asked Fireheart if she could be a medicine cat like Cinderpelt. Especially after all the good stories Leafpaw heard from Sandstorm.

What Leafpaw didn’t know was that no one other than Silver could teach her, because none of the cat’s knew much about medicine. Other than the very basics like cobwebs for bleeding and to not eat deathberries. But Leafpaw knew better and knew more about herbs than her clanmates. Silver has taught her everything she has known from her travels before meeting Brambleclaw.

Although in the eyes of Starclan, Leafpaw may be training as a warrior, she wanted to be a medicine cat. No matter the cost.

You will be one day, little one, A voice entered Leafpaw’s mind. It was a soft and sweet voice, almost like a mother to her kit. At first Leafpaw thought it was Silver, because Silver seemed to get softer and more mellow as her kits writhed in her belly.

Who are you? Leafpaw thought, hoping the voice would answer.

I am Spottedleaf, the medicine cat when Fireheart first entered the forest.

Spottedleaf! Leafpaw almost flinched, but held back so that no one would question it. But… You’re in Starclan, aren’t you?

Yes, and I will be your guide as you travel. So travel safe, young one, with that, Spottedleaf’s voice left. Leafpaw felt her paws tingle in excitement. Her first message from Starclan, the warrior ancestors she knew almost nothing about!

Leafpaw almost tripped on her own four paws until Silver steadied her.

“Be careful, Leafpaw,” Silver meowed. “You seem very happy since last night. Something happen?” Silver’s gentle eyes comforted Leafpaw.

But Leafpaw didn’t want to talk anything about it until she talked to Fireheart first. Her father knew more about Spottedleaf than most of the cats here, other than Sandstorm. FIreheart was her first choice to talk to. “Not at all,” Leafpaw lie stung her throat, but her smile wouldn’t leave. “Just feeling a little more happy than normal, I guess,” and Leafpaw then licked her chest in embarrassment.

“Okay, Leafpaw,” Silver chuckled. “Don’t try landing on your face in the future though!” Silver walked a little faster to catch up with Brambleclaw, and stayed by his side. Leafpaw looked over the hills, and realized where they were headed. It was a body of water, and it looked pretty big. Although Leafpaw had heard the story that Brambleclaw had seen the biggest body of water known to the cats, Leafpaw thought that this body of water was pretty big. Although it was the first large amount of water other than the rivers of the mountain that she had seen so far.

A cold breeze swept across the open expanse of land that exposed the group of cats.

“We should head back into the trees,” Cinderpaw complained. “It’s getting cold.”

Brambleclaw looked back and smiled at Cinderpaw. “Don’t worry, we’ll be out of the cold wind soon!” He called back.

“But you’re used to it,” Cinderpaw whispered. “Your pelt is thicker than mine.” Cinderpaw was shivering, and her nose was running with green goop and was crusted. Leafpaw looked at Cinderpaw’s pelt, which was almost as thick as Brambleclaw’s.

I should know something is wrong… Leafpaw thought. I will check on her when we stop.

 

***

 

The group of cats finally arrived at the treeline right before the lake, which was multiple fox-lengths ahead of them now. No new predators seemed nearby, from what Leafpaw could smell, and she decided it was time. “Brambleclaw,” She shouted over a gust of cold wind. The tabby warrior turned to look at her. “We need to stop, there is something I want to check.” Brambleclaw nodded, and Leafpaw padded over to Cinderpaw.

“What are you doing?” Cinderpaw asked. “I’m not tired.”

Leafpaw shook her head. “I don’t care if you’re tired. I think… Just give me a second.” Leafpaw sniffed Cinderpaw, and smelled sickness. Heat was coming off Cinderpaw in waves.

No! She really is sick! Leafpaw was about to go to Silver for help, until she heard the voice again.

It’s okay, Cinderpaw will be fine. Just find catmint.

Leafpaw stopped. Catmint… Catmint… That’s for greencough! Panic spread through Leafpaw’s body, and she felt the urge to scream rise within her throat.

Don’t worry, the sickness hasn’t developed that far yet. But the catmint will still be good. There is an abandoned twoleg nest not far from where your group is, find it. Spottedleaf’s voice left again, and Leafpaw turned to Cinderpaw again.

Whitecough then, since it hasn’t developed to greencough yet. But this is still dangerous, especially since we have a queen with us… Oh Starclan, what do I do now? How do I explain how I know where catmint is?

“Leafpaw! Are you finished checking whatever you wanted to check?” Brambleclaw’s meow sounded through the bushes. Cinderpaw grunted, and lifted herself to her paws.

“We have a problem!” Leafpaw meowed, heading through the bushes. She saw Brambleclaw, and quickly rushed to him. “We need catmint,” She explained, “Cinderpaw has whitecough.” Brambleclaw eyed Cinderpaw, who had come through the bushes slowly. Cinderpaw licked her paw and started to wash her face.

“Where do you suppose we’ll find catmint?” Brambleclaw asked.

Leafpaw froze, I can’t tell him I know where to find it! He’ll get suspicious, but my sister needs it…

“I don’t know, but we have to find some before it develops even further…” Leafpaw’s meow trailed away into nothing, and the last two words were a little higher pitched. Leafpaw was fighting the urge to cry, she didn’t want to cry in front of the older warrior.

“It’s okay, Leafpaw,” Silver’s meow sounded from behind her. “She’s right,” Silver meowed to Brambleclaw. “Without treatment, it will become greencough. And has a chance to spread to all of us. We wouldn’t survive to see new-leaf if we let Cinderpaw give us all greencough.” Then Silver narrowed her eyes and gave a smile. “My kit’s could be hurt with her so sick.” Leafpaw knew Silver hit the sweet spot.

Brambleclaw nodded. “Go find some catmint then, and bring Brightheart with you.” Leaning over, he whispered, “She needs to do something. Brightheart still feels the loss of her mate like a stone.” Leafpaw nodded in understanding and padded to Brightheart, listening to Brambleclaw. “You are one evil she-cat, you know that? I would’ve let her go find some catmint anyway,” Brambleclaw chuckled.

Leafpaw padded over to Brightheart, “You want to help me?”

Brightheart’s one good eye flashed with an emotion Leafpaw couldn’t detect. “With what?” She asked, sounding hopeful.

“Cinderpaw is sick,” Leafpaw explained. “I need to fetch catmint, and Brambleclaw said I could bring someone else with me. I want you to come.” Leafpaw probably would’ve picked Brightheart in the first place, as Brightheart was one of her favorite cats. Although her disfiguring injury made her blind. Her mate, Cloudtail, helped her train to fight and hunt with only one good eye and ear. Leafpaw thought that Brightheart was one of the bravest cats to deal with so much.

Brightheart smiled, “I’ll come.” Standing, she followed Leafpaw into the forest and they headed to where Leafpaw thought to go.

That’s right, keep going the way you are going. You’re almost there.

Spottedleaf had spoken to her again. I will protect my sisters, no matter what, Leafpaw vowed.

I know you will, now focus on going straight. You will approach the place soon enough. And you’ll know when you see it. It’s going to be obvious!

Spottedleaf’s meow had a hint of laughter behind it, but Leafpaw ignored it.

How obvious? Leafpaw thought seriously, turning to avoid a tree.

Pretty obvious, Spottedleaf meowed.

Leafpaw saw the shape of a cat form in front of her, and the outline went into the trees. A little detail followed, and it looked tortoiseshell.

Follow me, Spottedleaf meowed.

Leafpaw did, and noticed why it was a little obvious where the catmint might be.

A giant twoleg nest was directly in front of Leafpaw and Brightheart. Brightheart shrank back a little bit. “What are we doing here?” She hissed, fur rippling.

“It’s okay,” Leafpaw meowed. The smell of twoleg’s was stale, very stale. Then another smell entered her nose and hit the roof of her mouth. “Catmint, it’s behind that wood wall,” Leafpaw pointed with her tail. Brightheart nodded, but her fur stood on end as they padded toward the wood wall. The smell of catmint was getting stronger, and Leafpaw knew what was on the other side.

Jumping up onto the ledge, Leafpaw looked down. There was no catmint in sight.

Where is it? Leafpaw thought to herself.

Search under the dead plants, the surviving roots and leaves are there. Spottedleaf’s voice meowed into her ear. Leafpaw thought she could feel Spottedleaf’s fur touch her side. When she turned, it was Brightheart, trying to stick close to Leafpaw. Her fur was still on end, and it was poking Leafpaw.

“Where is it?” Brightheart asked. “I can smell it too, but is there even a plant left?”

“It might have survived under the dead plants,” Leafpaw explained. “That may be why we still smell it.” Jumping down from the narrow wall, Leafpaw shoved some leaves out of the way. Sure enough, there were a few plants under the others. The ones that survived the frost. Leafpaw bit just above the stem, and collected multiple plants. Brightheart copied her and took some plants into her mouth as well. “Don’t bite into the leaf,” Leafpaw explained. “We don’t want to lose the healing juices. Especially if this is the only catmint…” Leafpaw didn’t want to think about that, and jumped back over the narrow woods wall, and ran into the forest. Brightheart directly on her tail.

I hope Cinderpaw will get better with this! Leafpaw thought. There may not be catmint anywhere nearby…

 

***

 

Leafpaw and Brightheart got back to the spot where everyone had stopped. Small dens had been built for the cats, and Brambleclaw and Silver were sitting at the waters edge. Silver’s head rested on Brambleclaw’s muscular shoulder, while Brambleclaw’s head rested on her’s. The moon was rising in the distance, and both of them looked quite happy.

They’re great for eachother, Leafpaw thought. Could I be happy with a mate?

Leafpaw padded into the den where she smelled Cinderpaw, who was with Sandstorm and Fireheart. They were laying a tail-length away from Cinderpaw, each keeping one eye on Cinderpaw. They watched as Leafpaw walked in, and Fireheart jumped to his paws.

“You have the catmint?” He asked desperately. Fear hid beneath his green eyes.

Leafpaw nodded, and padded over to Cinderpaw, whose nose was a little more crusted than before. “Cinderpaw,” Leafpaw meowed softly, “eat these.” Leafpaw put a few leaves in front of Cinderpaw’s nose. “Come on, Cinderpaw. It’s okay,” Leafpaw smelled the sickness and felt the heat from Cinderpaw. If I stay any closer for much longer, I might get sick as well… Leafpaw thought. Cinderpaw lifted her head, opening her blue eyes.

Putting her head forward, she bit into the first leaf, giving a taste test. Then, as she tasted the mint, the ate the leaf. Chewing and swallowing after a few seconds. “Go to sleep, Cinderpaw,” Leafpaw whispered. “You’ll be feeling better soon.”

Cinderpaw lie her head to the nest again, and soon her breathing was a little more even than it was before. She was finally sleeping again, and Leafpaw went up to Fireheart.

“How is she?” Fireheart meowed.

“She should be fine soon, father,” Leafpaw meowed. “Don’t worry, Fireheart, Cinderpaw will be fine.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 4: A New Member

Brambleclaw’s paws itched to go hunting, but so had everyone else. While everyone else was hunting, he stayed behind to watch over Silver and Cinderpaw. Since Leafpaw gave the diagnosis that Cinderpaw had whitecough, everyone made sure there was at least one person to watch over her. Leafpaw didn’t want Cinderpaw to be sick, especially in leaf-bare.

White flakes of snow started to fall, and in a few heart-beats, it was almost impossible to see a fox-length ahead. Brambleclaw stayed inside the den where Cinderpaw was. Cinderpaw soon started to shiver, and Brambleclaw searched the den. The only thing he found were a few leaves of catmint.

I need to find a way to keep her warm… Brambleclaw thought. It’s her best hope for survival… Then Brambleclaw remembered something. It doesn’t matter if I get sick, if what Stoneteller had told me was true. I have three lives granted by Starclan. No matter the cost, I will protect the ones I know as my friends.

Padding over to Cinderpaw, Brambleclaw put his bushy tail over Cinderpaws body. Cinderpaw curled a little closer inward in instinct, to get closer to the warmth. She had put her head under his tail in only a few heartbeats, and she almost looked like a kit. Brambleclaw felt the cold winds piercing through the open holes of the den.

Cinderpaw’s right, it is starting to get to me… The cold has already reached my skin…

Brambleclaw began to worry about all the cats that had gone into the forest and Silver. Although Silver was a fox-length away in another den, which was more protected from cold than this one, Brambleclaw still worried for her. Stop worrying, I’m sure everything will be fine! Brambleclaw told himself, grinding his teeth together.

Then a smell hit the roof of his nose. It was a cat, certainly, but it wasn’t a scent he recognized. Slowly pricking his ears toward the crunching of snow, and slowly getting away from Cinderpaw, he peeked out the den entrance. A silhouette was heading away from the lake. Whoever it was, wasn’t a clan cat, but the smell allowed Brambleclaw to know whoever it was, was young and male.

Who is that? Brambleclaw thought to himself, and slowly padded out of the den, taking one last glance at Cinderpaw. I’ll be back, I promise… Brambleclaw walked forward until he could see more of the cat that had entered his territory.

The silhouette’s head launched up, and Brambleclaw realized he forgot to check the direction of the wind. His scent was being carried in the unknown cat’s direction.

“I know you’re there!” The young cat called out. “I need help!”

Brambleclaw narrowed his eye’s, and the young cat hopped through the carefully collecting snow. Towards him.

“What do you need help with?” Brambleclaw carefully called out.

“I need shelter!” The young cat had replied. The cat had stopped, and Brambleclaw could see him now. Whoever it was had a little muscle and thick fur. He was also a light brown tabby color.

“Follow me then,” Brambleclaw meowed, and stood from his position. The cat had jumped back, but nodded slowly. Probably didn’t realize how big I might actually be, Brambleclaw chuckled to himself. Padding into Cinderpaw’s den, he realized another cat was in there. The scent of Silver washed over him.

“Who's that?” Silver asked, appearing from the shadowed area of the den. Silver’s blue eyes were narrowed, and she was staring at the brown tabby with suspicion. Her fur was a little ruffled, and Brambleclaw quickly put his tail on her shoulder.

“Calm down,” He meowed gently. Silver’s stare seemed to pierce through him, but she licked her fur to keep it down. Although her eyes stayed narrowed. Turning to the tabby, he meowed, “Who are you?”

The light brown tabby looked up. “My name is Driftpaw,” he meowed. “I come from far away. Very far, past the mountains.” Brambleclaw pricked his ears. “I…” Driftpaw’s voice trailed away. His gray eyes were shifted to his paw’s now.

“Where exactly do you come from?” Brambleclaw asked, wondering if this young cat could be from the forest where the clans were.

“I… I come from a forest,” Driftpaw met Brambleclaw in his amber gaze. Driftpaw’s gray eyes revealed that Driftpaw had something to do, something important.

Brambleclaw took a step further into the conversation. “Did you come from a group of cats that lived in clans?” Silver looked at Brambleclaw with uncertainty, and Driftpaw looked at him in surprise.

“How did you know?” He asked, cautiously taking a step back. Fear and bravery mixed in his gray eye’s.

Brambleclaw felt a little amused. “I was once from the clan’s,” He meowed. “My name is Brambleclaw.” Pointing towards Cinderpaw and Silver, he meowed, “This is Cinderpaw, and my mate Silver. There are more of us in this group,” Brambleclaw explained. “They went out hunting before the snow was going to hit.”

Driftpaw sat down, and looked around the den in awe. “Were you part of the group that left after the great battle?” Brambleclaw nodded. “Are you ever going to come back?” Driftpaw asked, a glint of sadness entered his eyes.

“Why do you ask?” Brambleclaw meowed.

“I… Someone I know is trapped there,” Driftpaw meowed. “Her name is Moonpaw, and she helped me escape the tyranny of Scourge and Bloodclan…”

 

***

 

Driftpaw sat in the den, alone and afraid. Outside stood two Bloodclan guards. Although Driftpaw injured a couple days earlier, they were forcing him to train, day in and day out. This was the first day in a long time he had been able to rest. A cool breeze filtered through the den, and Driftpaw contemplated leaving the clans now. He never knew his mother, and his father tried to leave Bloodclan one moon after he was born.

He never survived.

Bloodclan had caught up with him.

Something moved the ferns to the den, and Driftpaw groaned. “I’m ready,” He meowed, unprepared for who had actually walked in. When he looked over, he saw Moonpaw, the dark tabby she-cat. Her stormy gray eyes watched him in sadness. Moonpaw had a gash in her side, which was treated with little cobweb. “Moonpaw!” Driftpaw gasped. “What happened to you?”

Moonpaw’s stormy gray eyes met his. “Training,” She explained. “Scourge wants everyone to train with claws unsheathed. He wants to be prepared in case what’s left of the clan cat’s fight back unsuspectingly.” Moonpaw gasped, and Driftpaw rushed to her side.

“Lie down, you need to rest,” Driftpaw meowed. Guiding Moonpaw to her nest, he gathered a bundle of cobwebs from the corner of the den, and placed them on Moonpaw’s wound. “It’s okay,” Driftpaw whispered in her ear. “Everything is going to be alright.”

Moonpaw’s mother wasn’t going to like this. Nightshade has already tried to attack Scourge once for injuring her daughter, and was placed with the Windclan cat’s in their prison dens. Moonpaw’s voice whispered, barely audible.

“We need to leave, Driftpaw.”

Driftpaw felt his heart race. “What’re you talking about? We can’t leave? You were old enough to remember my father…” Driftpaw lowered his eyes, trying not to meet Moonpaw’s.

“That’s exactly why we need to leave,” Moonpaw persisted. “I don’t want to witness anymore death…” Their eyes locked, and Driftpaw understood immediately. Moonpaw wanted to save her family, and she couldn’t do it without his help.

“Fine, but what would we do?” Driftpaw asked. “There are always Scourge’s strongest cat’s protecting the den where we hold Windclan. How do we get your mother out?” Moonpaw’s mother and father were in there. Nightshade and Crowflight, both had tried to kill Scourge once. Scourge wasn’t going to have that happen again.

“Tomorrow night, at moon-high,” Moonpaw coughed. “We sneak over when we have the cover of night. Right when the shift changes with the guards, and we break them out. Quickly, and quietly.” Moonpaw stared at the wall of the den, trying hard not to reopen her wound by breathing.

“You sound like you planned all this already,” Driftpaw whispered.

“I have been planning this almost as soon as your father died…” Moonpaw’s whisper died to just a breath.

“You know that I will always help you,” Driftpaw whispered in her ear. “Let’s do it.”

 

After a long day of training, Driftpaw’s paws itched to get going. The moon was almost at it’s highest point. Where are you Moonpaw? He wondered. Driftpaw waited, and saw her dark tabby pelt. They agreed to meet behind the apprentices den and sneak around the outside of camp until they found the prisoners.

Moonpaw poked her head up and went into the brambles, and Driftpaw followed her. Although the brambles tugged at his fur, he continued. Eager to get the night over with. Because tonight, he was either going to die, or live to see another day away from Bloodclan.

They went around, and Driftpaw smelled the sick cats. What was left of Windclan was almost all sickness, and only a few Shadowclan cats were ever kept prisoner. This was because Blackfoot was ruling the Shadowclan side of the forest. Shadowclan cats were normally sent on patrols with two or more Bloodclan cats, to ensure they didn’t escape. Some cats still mentioned Tigerstar, who had left after Scourge gave him a nasty scar on his right leg. Driftpaw was only a few moons old at the time when it happened.

When they came around, the wind direction flowed from the camp to them, so no one would scent them unless the wind changed. Moonpaw snuck forward, her pelt covered in the darkness of the half-moon. She went to the side of the den, which Driftpaw remembered that inside, was a hole. You could climb in and out of it, but it would be hard for any sick and injured cats. When the guards left to go get the other shift of guards back, Moonpaw snuck in. She was suddenly launched outside into the open, and Driftpaw noticed a big, white tabby growling at her.

Driftpaw couldn’t do anything but run. Moonpaw didn’t even move when the tabby looked in the direction of Driftpaw, who didn’t care if they noticed. He kept running, hearing the shout of cats behind him.

“Get him!” a deep throated growl sounded over the trees.

“Kill him!”

“Slice the traitor to shreds!”

Fear stabbed into Driftpaw’s heart. He wanted so desperately to go back for Moonpaw, but she was probably more safe not running with him. Paw step’s sounded behind him, thundering through the bracken. All Driftpaw could do was tell himself to run.

And he didn’t stop until he was a long way past Highstones. He only stopped when he was sure Bloodclan had stopped chasing him.

I vow to come back one day, Moonpaw, Driftpaw promised. I will find help, and I will come back, with or without it…

 

***

 

Brambleclaw sat, amazed at the story this young cat had told. Voices came from outside before he could respond to the story. “Wait,” He meowed and walked out. The snow had lifted a little, but it was still hard to see. But Brambleclaw saw who it was. The cat’s had come back, and were carrying tons of prey.

“Hey, guys!” Brambleclaw shouted. Each cat looked at him in response, and padded toward him. “I think you need to hear this,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Someone from the clans has found us.” Fireheart’s ears pricked, as did Sandstorm’s. The rest tilted their heads to one side.

“What do you mean?” Fireheart asked.

“What I mean is,” Brambleclaw meowed, “There is a cat with a story to tell.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 5: True Warriors

Each cat heard Driftpaw’s story, and each cat had nodded in agreement. Fireheart padded up to Brambleclaw.

“You know we won’t be able to leave for a few moons, right?” Fireheart whispered.

Brambleclaw nodded. “Yeah. With Cinderpaw sick, and Silver due for her kits very soon, we can’t leave.” Then Brambleclaw looked over through the group of cats. “Unless…” Brambleclaw pondered the idea. “What if we send one group to scout out Bloodclan?” Brambleclaw suggested.

“Not a chance,” Fireheart replied immediately. “I don’t want to risk the life of these cats. Especially not in leaf-bare, sickness spreads easily.” Brambleclaw agreed.

“So, we wait until new-leaf? When the sickness can’t spread and everyone is healthy?” Brambleclaw asked.

“I don’t know, but you’re the leader now, Brambleclaw. You lead these cats, because I’m no longer fit to do so.” Fireheart’s green gaze rested on Silver, who was lying next to Cinderpaw. “You still haven’t given her a warrior name, you know. I thought you would’ve done it long ago, but you haven’t. May I suggest a name?”

“Go ahead,” Brambleclaw meowed, curious.

“Silverpelt,” Fireheart meowed. “Your hearts lie with each other, like the stars of Starclan. Both your destinies brought both of you together, and so Silverpelt sounds fitting.”

Brambleclaw nodded, giving a slight smile. “You’re right Fireheart,” He meowed, watching as Cinderpaw opened one eye and Silver gave her a couple leaves of catmint. Cinderpaw chewed thoroughly, and it wasn’t long before she had closed her blue-eyes and had fallen asleep again. “You are right, I’m going to go talk to her.” Brambleclaw padded toward Silver, who was curling up in her nest. She looked up right before she went to sleep, noticing Brambleclaw.

“You need something?” She asked, smiling with bright blue eyes.

Brambleclaw forced the excitement in his chest to stay down. “Do you want a warrior name?” He asked. “I realized that although you have been with us for such a long time, I thought you might want one.” Brambleclaw felt his skin start to heat right at his cheeks. Luckily, his fur was so thick, no one could notice.

Silver’s smile told him everything. “Yes, I want one,” She meowed after a few heart-beats. “What about Cedar and Flame?” Silver asked, eyeing the two cats she just named.

“If they want one, I will give them one,” Brambleclaw meowed, enthusiasm reaching his voice. “I’ll see if they want one.” Brambleclaw padded over to Flame and Cedar, who were now having a conversation about the new cat, Driftpaw.

“I wonder if he is actually from the clans…” Cedar meowed, before noticing Brambleclaw. “You want something?” He asked.

“I have a question for both of you.” Brambleclaw meowed. “You have been with the group for quite some time, and it occurs to me, I have never given you warrior names.” Brambleclaw definitely had their interest, as Flame was now keeping his gaze trained on Brambleclaw. “Do you guys want to be named as warriors? Silver has already agreed, and she wants to know if you will get them as well.”

Cedar pondered for a moment, and both cats nodded. “Sure,” Cedar meowed. “It does seem weird to have names nowhere close to those around us. Besides, I don’t plan on leaving your side anytime soon. When do we get our names switched?”

“When the snow dies down,” Brambleclaw promised. “We will hold the ceremony then.”

Brambleclaw padded back to Fireheart, who was with Sandstorm. Fireheart’s gaze followed Brambleclaw. “So, how’d it go?” He asked.

“Cedar, Flame, and Silver will get their warrior names when the snow dies down,” Brambleclaw meowed. Sticking his paw at the den entrance, gathering snow. Fireheart didn’t notice.

“That’s good-” Brambleclaw threw the snow at Fireheart. The snow splattered all over his face, and Sandstorm couldn’t help but laugh. All the cats watching even laughed to, even Driftpaw, who hadn’t even been there an entire day. Fireheart stood on all four paws and shook his fur out. “What was that for?” Fireheart meowed. “Do I need to teach you a lesson?” A playful glint entered the orange cats green gaze.

“Would you be able to?” Brambleclaw challenged, entering his battle crouch. Fireheart had already started the play attack on Brambleclaw, and was trying to get his paws into a grip on Brambleclaw’s thick fur. Brambleclaw dodged the orange paws easily. “You have to do better than that! Fireheart!” Brambleclaw taunted.

“You should know when to stop challenging your former mentor,” Fireheart meowed, launching himself onto Brambleclaw’s back. Brambleclaw rolled away from Fireheart’s grasp, and Fireheart tumbled into the snow outside. Everyone in the den started to laugh, even Cinderpaw, who opened her eyes when all the commotion started.

“You toms act like kits,” Sandstorm meowed, laughing as Fireheart jumped back inside, shaking snow everywhere. “Hey! Not on me!” Sandstorm shouted as snow landed on her pelt.

It’s good to have some fun every once in a while… Brambleclaw thought. Without it, I don’t think we would’ve lasted this long. Then a sickening thought entered Brambleclaw’s head. Where would I be without Silver and Fireheart by my side? I might actually be dead by now…

 

***

 

That night, a loud, harsh cry broke through Brambleclaw’s sleep. Someone was in pain, and when he lifted his head, he realized it was Silver. Silver was across the den, and she sounded in pain. Jumping to his paws, Brambleclaw went over to Silver and sat beside her. Most of the other cats were awake now, and crowding outside the den. That was, until Leafpaw barged through each of them, carrying a stick in her mouth. “Out of the way,” her voice muffled through the stick.

Leafpaw gave Brambleclaw a thoughtful gaze. “I need you out of the den until this is finished,” Leafpaw meowed at last. “At least, until the kits arrive.”

In between one of Silver’s gasps, she meowed, “Don’t make him leave.” Her voice cracked, and another spasm of pain ran through her body again. Brambleclaw knew he had to stay.

“Fine,” Leafpaw conceded. “No use arguing with my mentor. You can stay.”

Brambleclaw sat behind Leafpaw, watching as Silver kept giving spasms. “Bite onto this,” Leafpaw meowed, putting the stick into Silver’s mouth. Silver accepted and bit down hard. “The first one’s coming,” Leafpaw meowed, watching closely. Then she turned to Brambleclaw for an instant heart-beat. “When the first one comes out, lick as much as possible to keep the kit warm.” Silver spasmed again, and Leafpaw instantly drew her attention back to her.

“First one is coming,” Leafpaw meowed, and Brambleclaw heard the stick splinter in Silver’s mouth. But it didn’t break. “Lick!” Brambleclaw rushed forward as Leafpaw gave him the first kit. He started to lick the cold kit, and felt the warmth flow into it’s tiny body. You’ll survive, Brambleclaw promised. I won’t let my kit’s die, no matter what!

Silver’s spasms stopped, and the she-cat was panting now. Her breaths short and fast. Brambleclaw heard Leafpaw meow, “It’s okay, you have two healthy kits. One tom and one she-cat.” Brambleclaw looked over, still licking the kit under him, and saw Leafpaw begin to lick the other kit to warm it up. Brambleclaw caught Silver’s eye, and they both smiled.

“Look at that, Brambleclaw,” She meowed, exhausted. “We have two kits.”

Leafpaw picked up the first kit and lay it close to Silver’s belly so it could feed. Brambleclaw did the same.

“Come on, Brambleclaw,” Leafpaw meowed. “Silver will need to rest.”

“Go on,” Silver meowed. “Go throw more snow at Fireheart again!” She teased, but sounded too exhausted to go on.

“I’ll be back,” Brambleclaw meowed. Silver had already closed her eyes, in a state of light sleep.

I vow to protect my kits… They cannot die, no matter what!

 

***

 

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me!” Brambleclaw meowed the next day. Each cat padded out of their respective dens, and Brambleclaw felt their eyes rest on him. It was already sun-high, and Brambleclaw knew that three certain cat’s were ready for warrior names, although he would give Silver’s her name later.

“Cedar! Flame!” he meowed. Both cats padded forward awkwardly, excited and afraid of what Brambleclaw was going to do. “You have been with our group long enough to understand our ways, and you have each agreed to take warrior names. Do both of you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do,” both cats meowed in unison.

“Then by the powers of what is left of Starclan, I grant you both your warrior names. Cedar,” Brambleclaw rested his gaze on Cedar. “From this moment on, you will be known as Cedarheart, in honor of the vows you gave to your family and your determination to keep them safe.” Cedarheart smiled at his new name, and Brambleclaw touched noses with him. Then he turned to Flame. “Flame, from this moment on, you will be known as Flamespirit, in honor of your courageous personality and strong spirit to keep moving on, no matter what lies ahead.”

“Cedarheart! Flamespirit!” Fireheart began the chant. Everyone else began to chant as well, and Cedarheart and Flamespirit looked proud.

Once the cheers died down, Cedarheart meowed, “Thank you, Brambleclaw. I wouldn’t want anything else, other than to be accepted by these cats and those of your ancestors.” Flamespirit nodded in agreement.

“Both of you have followed the warrior code, even if you never actually knew the entire code.” Brambleclaw meowed. “You both deserve to be warriors that Starclan can be proud of, if nothing else.”

“What about Silver?” Flamespirit asked.

“When she is well enough to walk out here, and our kits are old enough to stay away from her for a short time, I will give her her warrior name. Until then, she will just have to be patient,” Brambleclaw meowed. Saying that he had kits was going to be different on his tongue, but he didn’t mind. Knowing that he had kin he could be proud of gave him courage and hope. Hope for the future of the clan cats. “You are true warriors,” Brambleclaw meowed, “And I wouldn’t rather have anyone else by my side. You have been there for me since you found me bleeding to death, and if it wasn’t for you guys, I wouldn’t be here now. Silver wouldn’t have had kits now, and my clan would be in so much more danger.”

It is true, that I would rather have no one else by my side. Brambleclaw thought.

“I still want to thank you for teaching us the ways of your code,” Cedarheart meowed. “When new-leaf comes, I want to be part of the patrol that helps you take back the forest.” Flamespirit nodded in agreement. “Expect us to be by your side, no matter what,” Cedarheart added.

Then Fireheart padded up to the group of cats, his orange pelt smooth in the leaf-bare sun.

“Good thing you won’t have to sit vigil,” Fireheart meowed. “Back in the forest, we would have apprentices who became warriors sit vigil for an entire night. They would protect the camp, while everyone else slept.” Fireheart smiled at the memory, and Brambleclaw agreed. Although he never did the vigil, he was still glad to be a warrior. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a warrior other than Graystripe who needs to sleep so much other than you, Cedarheart!” Fireheart joked.

Brambleclaw went to the den where Silver was, and walked in. Silver urged him to come closer using her tail.

“What should we name them?” She asked softly.

Brambleclaw looked at both kits. One was gray with brown patches, and had dark brown paws. The second had the same pelt as Silver, except it had a patch of dark brown from it’s nose to behind it’s ear, almost like a scar.

“I think this one should be named Dustkit,” Brambleclaw meowed, pointing to the one with more dark brown and brown fur. Silver nodded. “You should pick the other name,” Brambleclaw meowed, motioning to the other kit.

“Rosekit,” Silver meowed. “In honor of my mother, Roseleaf.”

That was the first time Brambleclaw had ever heard Silver mention her mother by name. In all the stories she had told him, not one mentioned her mother by name. Only that of Cedarheart and Flamespirit.

Silver’s eyes locked with Brambleclaw’s. “So what names did you pick out for Flame and Cedar?” She asked.

“Flame is now Flamespirit, and Cedar is now Cedarheart,” Brambleclaw answered.

Silver smiled. “Flamespirit must love his name then,” She meowed.

“Why is that?” Brambleclaw asked.

“Because his father’s name was Spirit, and it was passed on for generations in his family. That name symbolized his family, and Flamespirit’s father died before giving the family name to Flamespirit. His mother named him flame due to his fur color, unknowing of the family name.” Silver yawned.

“I will leave you to sleep, then,” Brambleclaw meowed.

“Wait,” Silver meowed, “sleep with me.” Her eyes displayed how tired she really was.

“Okay,” Brambleclaw smiled, and he rested his head on his paws next to Silver. Drinking in her scent, he closed his eyes, not knowing how tired he really was. “Sleep well, Silver…” Brambleclaw felt the wave of sleep cover him almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 6: Leaving

“... and from this moment on, you will be known as Silverpelt.” Brambleclaw meowed from his position. All the cat’s looked at Silverpelt with bright eyes, and Brambleclaw touched noses with her. Dustkit and Rosekit were watching with bright eyes in the background. Both kit’s inherited Brambleclaw’s amber eyes. Brambleclaw felt pride well in his chest. One day, his kits would be warriors of Thunderclan…

Everyone cheered Silverpelt’s name louder than they had for Cedarheart and Flamespirit. Then again, Flamespirit and Cedarheart were the loudest of the entire group.

“Thank you for accepting me,” Silverpelt whispered, purring against Brambleclaw’s side.

Dustkit and Rosekit ran up to the couple. They were both four moons old now, and each were ready to become apprentices. Then Brambleclaw remembered something else. Climbing to the top of the small hill, he addressed what he knew to be his clanmates.

“I have one more duty to perform!” He shouted. “Cinderpaw, Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw!” All three apprentices looked at him with bright eyes, and Fireheart and Sandstorm purred nearby. They whispered “Go on” and the three apprentices went up to Brambleclaw.

“Do you three apprentices vow to protect and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?” He asked.

“I do,” the determination in Squirrelpaw’s voice.

“I do,” the calmness of Leafpaw’s meow.

“I do,” the steady gaze of Cinderpaw’s betrayed her happiness.

“Then by the powers of Starclan and the ancestors left watching over us, I grant you your warrior names. Cinderpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cinderheart, for you may have gotten sick through the first snow of leaf-bare, but you powered through it with the desire of a warrior.” Cinderheart blinked gracefully and they touched noses. Cinderheart stepped back. “Leafpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Leafpool. You helped deliver kits in the harsh snow at the beginning of this leaf-bare, and you still continue to withhold a medicine cats duties and protect our group from sickness.” They touched noses, and then Brambleclaw meowed, “And last but not least, Squirrelpaw. From this moment on, you will be known as Squirrelflight. You have done much for what is left of the clans, and you bring us more prey than I normally bother to count. Starclan honors all three of you for your skills and spirit to keep moving on.” Fireheart and Sandstorm padded over when Brambleclaw was finished, and licked each of their kits one by one.

Brambleclaw then went over to Dustkit and Rosekit, who were waiting patiently with Silverpelt next to them.

“So,” Silverpelt meowed, “When do you go find the last of the clans? I remember you said that when leaf-bare was over, you would lead a patrol to the old forest in hopes that you could see if you can get Windclan back.” Silverpelt eyed Driftpaw, who was at the edge of the clearing, looking down at the lake below them. “Plus, you also promised Driftpaw that you would try and help him with Moonpaw.”

“I know,” Brambleclaw nodded. “We might go very soon, as our kits are old enough to at least travel short distances.” Rosekit puffed her gray chest, and her amber eyes shone with determination. Dustkit had the stance of a patient warrior, but his darker, and more prominent amber eyes gave away his impatience to go see the forest.

“I think we should be ready to go tomorrow, Leafpool has been preparing travelling herbs for awhile now, and I think she is ready to help you with your quest to free the clans again.” Silverpelt’s eyes shown with wisdom, and her whiskers twitched in amusement. “Although, if need be, you can leave Fernpaw and Brightheart behind to help me with the kits while you go save the clans.”

“But then I would miss you,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I would be gone for a moon or more, at least. By the time we got there, it would have been a few days. We would stay for about a moon or more, and then come back. I don’t think I could leave you for that long…” Brambleclaw’s voice died away, thinking about leaving Silverpelt for such a long amount of time.

“It’s okay,” Silverpelt meowed. “You need to do this, for the clans. I want to see them rebuilt with you, so that I can see for myself the life of a clan cat. If not for me, then our kits. For their apprentice ceremony, you could bring them with you to highstones. Just as a little gift. One day,” Silverpelt meowed softly, “you will defeat Bloodclan. That’s a fact.” Brambleclaw licked her ear, and walked out of the den.

“Fine,” He meowed. “I will come back before I go.”

Rosekit and Dustkit stared after Brambleclaw, sadness filled their gazes.

“It’s okay,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I will come back, I promise.” Their gazes looked a little less sad now, but Brambleclaw didn’t know if he could tear his heart away from Silverpelt and his kits.

 

***

 

Leafpool was busy sorting each of the travelling herb bundles when Brambleclaw padded into her den. “Yes, Brambleclaw?” She asked without looking at the dark tabby. “Something you need?”

Leafpool heard him sigh. “How many bundles of travelling herbs can you make?” Brambleclaw asked. I swear, he needs to tell me what’s wrong before I claw his ear off… Leafpool thought. She could feel sadness pulsing from Brambleclaw, or something else, like indecisiveness.

“I have enough for all our cats to travel, and one bundle for your kits to share,” Leafpool meowed. Then she turned before Brambleclaw could walk out of the den. “Brambleclaw, I know something is wrong. Will you tell me?” Leafpool asked politely.

Brambleclaw lifted his head. “I don’t know if I can leave Silverpelt and my kits for more than a moon. Silverpelt says they should stay behind, but I don’t know about that.” His amber gaze met Leafpool’s. “What do I do?”

Leafpool grinned and twitched her whiskers in amusement. “Follow your heart, Brambleclaw,” She meowed. “That is what you need to do. But tell Silverpelt that she can come with her kits, it isn’t too long of a journey, after what Fireheart and Sandstorm have told me.” Leafpool kept her steady gaze on Brambleclaw. “It’ll be fine,” She reassured him. “I’ll go pass around the travelling herbs. We leave now,” she meowed. Brambleclaw looked up in surprise. “Go tell everyone, furball.”

Brambleclaw padded out while Leafpool took the bundles. She passed the first three to Silverpelt, her kits, and Tawnypaw. I wonder why Brambleclaw never gave Tawnypaw her warrior name, Leafpool thought. It’s very odd, he can’t still be mad at her, can he? Leafpool pushed the thought from her mind and grabbed a few more bundles. Passing first to Cedarheart and Flamespirit, then to Driftpaw and Brightheart. In just a few heart-beats, she was done.

“Let’s go!” Brambleclaw shouted and each cat followed behind his paw steps. He’ll make a great clan leader one day, Leafpool thought. Although I haven’t seen a true clan, Brambleclaw has the qualities of a leader… Leafpool padded beside Silverpelt and her two kits, while Brambleclaw stayed a tail-length ahead, padding alongside Fireheart. They look almost natural in the way they walk, Leafpool noted. They must have definitely known each other for quite some time…

 

***

 

The cats crossed the mountains by nightfall, and prepared to sleep. Leafpool noted that Silverpelt’s kits were exhausted after climbing through the ravine of the mountain. Leafpool also noted that they never met a single tribe cat on the way through the mountain, and she felt her heart sink. I miss some of my friends from the mountains… I wonder how Bird That Stalks her Prey is doing? I wonder if she has become a full-fledged prey-hunter yet… Leafpool pushed the thought out of her mind. I need to stick to the present. We were kicked out by the Tribe of Rushing Water… But the thought persisted. Maybe when we walk back through, if we do, I can visit the Tribe of Rushing Water again…

“Let’s stop here,” Brambleclaw meowed. “We leave at sun-high tomorrow.” Leafpool looked at Brambleclaw with suspicion.

“Sun-high?” Fireheart asked. “Why not dawn?”

Brambleclaw aimed his tail at Silverpelt and the kits. They were definitely exhausted.

That explains a lot, Leafpool smiled. He wants to protect his kits and mate first.

Fireheart nodded, and he walked with Sandstorm until they were protected by the leaves of a tree. Cinderheart and Squirrelflight padded up near them, and lay under the tree next to theirs. Well, I guess I might as well be with them, Leafpool rolled her eyes, feeling exhaustion grabbing her eyelids. Their warmth will definitely make me fall asleep, and I might need all my energy for tomorrow…

Leafpool lay her head on Cinderheart, who purred at the touch. Closing her eyes, Leafpool was completely asleep…

 

***

 

“Beware.”

Leafpool opened her eyes to a cat standing in front of her. It was a blue she-cat she had not seen before. “What?” Leafpool meowed, using her paw to wipe her tired eyes.

“Beware the dying flames,” The she-cat gave a cold blue stare.

“Who are you?” Leafpool took a step back.

“I am Bluestar, the previous leader of Thunderclan before Fireheart.” The she-cat gave a nod in one direction, and Leafpool saw Fireheart and Sandstorm sleeping. “They can’t hear you. But beware the dying flame, for the heart will be extinguished.” The cat who named herself as Bluestar began to fade.

“Wait!” Leafpool meowed. “What do you mean?”

Leafpools vision went black before she could get an answer.

 

***

 

Leafpool opened her eyes to the sunlight of dawn. She yawned and stretched, extending her claws and twitching her whiskers. The smells of cats heading off in different directions probably meant that they had gone hunting. Except for Silverpelt, Rosekit, and Dustkit. The two kits were sleeping, and Silverpelt was staring at them very fondly. Leafpool decided to walk over to her.

“How are they holding up?” Leafpool whispered. Silverpelt looked up at her with the gleaming eyes of a proud mother.

“They were tired last night, practically asleep on their paws. But they are fine, just a very long nights rest,” Silverpelt meowed. “What about you?”

Leafpool nodded, “Fine.”

Silverpelt’s eyes softened. “I can tell when something bothers you. Remember, you trained under me for awhile to be a medicine cat apprentice when the clans get put back together. I have seen those eyes of yours, tell me, what’s wrong?” Silverpelt’s gaze had softened to the point where Leafpool actually told her her dream.

“Bluestar told me beware the dying flame, for the heart will be extinguished. I don’t know what it means.” Leafpool tried to search her head for answers, and even looked to her heart.

“You know,” Silverpelt meowed, “If Starclan has spoken to you with a prophecy, maybe what they mean is Fireheart. The dying flame, meaning fire, and the heart, just meaning heart. Put the two together. Fireheart. Starclan might be warning you about him, and what the future may hold for him.” Silverpelt’s gaze had sharpened during her thought process.

“You mean…” Leafpool looked at her own paws.

“Yes, Leafpool,” Silverpelt meowed. “If Starclan are correct, then Fireheart might die soon.”

“Should I tell him?” Leafpool asked, hope flaring in her chest.

“No,” Silverpelt meowed.

“Why not?” Leafpool asked, that hope dying fast.

“Because we don’t want to interfere with future decisions. If you tell Fireheart now, then maybe he might survive, which could spell disaster. Let’s wait it out, and if nothing happens by the full moon, you may tell him.” Silverpelt looked to the sky. Although the moon was gone, Leafpool remembered that if was half-moon. There was still a long ways to go until the full moon.

“Okay, Silverpelt, I put my trust in you.” Leafpool meowed, a little disappointed. I can’t avert Fireheart’s death, or else Starclan might get mad… But he is my father, doesn’t he deserve to know?

Right on cue, Fireheart walked into the clearing with Sandstorm carrying prey. They both looked their happiest in a long time.

Silverpelt may be right, I also don’t want to make my father unhappy…

 

 


	8. Chapter 7: Riokotzu

After all the cats of the group came back and had eaten, the group set off again. Rosekit and Dustkit were taking in all the new sights and smells, and Leafpool and Silverpelt were speaking about herbs, and where they might find some.

But Brambleclaw had another thought on mind.

One smell brought memories flooding back.

Brambleclaw smelled the rocks of highstones, and his paws itched to run. He noticed Fireheart trying not to run as well. Fireheart’s fur was rippling, and the smile told Brambleclaw that Fireheart was glad to be back in their old home. Even though there was still an enemy clan to take care of, that didn’t matter, they were back home, ready to save the day.

All the smells kept Brambleclaw’s nose sniffing the air, but he didn’t notice that they were being followed until he heard the rustle of a bush. Turning around, a large cat was moving out of the bushes, hissing and spitting at the group. The group of cats almost went to attack him, but Brambleclaw flicked his tail. The newcomer had creamy-white paws and reddish-black fur. His frosty blue eyes were trained on Brambleclaw.

“Who are you?” Brambleclaw asked.

The cat stopped hissing, and just looked confused. But he kept his battle crouch. “You are part of Bloodclan, correct?”

Brambleclaw almost burst into laughter, but kept his calm. “No, they’re still roaming the forest then?” Brambleclaw asked, already knowing the answer.

At this point, the other cat was sitting up, licking his chest to smooth his fur. “Yes, of course they are. Ever since they drove those clan cats out moons ago, they have kept a tight paw over the forest.” Brambleclaw noted that the cat sounded angry, like Bloodclan had done something. “Who are you, anyway?” The cat asked.

Brambleclaw looked to Fireheart, who nodded slowly. “Go ahead, what harm can it do?” He whispered.

Brambleclaw turned to the newcomer. “I am Brambleclaw of Thunderclan, and I used to live in those forests before Bloodclan drove out the clan cats.” The newcomer eyed Brambleclaw suspiciously. Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws, digging them into the soil. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

“Why did you come back?” The newcomer asked.

“Because I want to save the cats trapped by Bloodclan, and drive them out of the forest.” Brambleclaw replied, losing his calm. I need a name from this cat… Who is he? “What is your name? It is common courtesy that if someone gives you their name, you give yours as well.”

“Fine,” the tom replied. “My name is Riokotzu, I live by highstones near here.” Riokotzu relaxed a little bit, his muscles a little less tense. “If you want, I can bring you to where I live and tell you some things about Bloodclan.” Riokotzu licked his fur, keeping it flat.

“We might as well,” Brambleclaw conceded. “We need to go to highstones anyway.”

“What for?” Riokotzu asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Something personal,” Brambleclaw meowed, trying not to give away too much to the stranger before them. “I might tell you once my business is finished.” Riokotzu nodded, and began to pad away.”

“Follow me then,” He meowed. Brambleclaw nodded, and the group of cats fell in step behind him. Rosekit and Dustkit were fidgeting with excitement, and Leafpool and Silver were whispering behind them. Fireheart padded up to Brambleclaw.

“Do you trust him?” He whispered.

“What choice do we have? It’s not like he could survive a fight with an entire group of cats, unless he has a death wish,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I still wonder why he appeared by us though, because he kept hissing at us something not understandable. He might actually have a death wish,” Brambleclaw concluded. “But I think we should be fine. What’s the worst that could actually happen?” Fireheart nodded, but Brambleclaw couldn’t help wondering if this cat would be important to them on the journey.

Riokotzu sat down in the somewhat large clearing, and allowed everyone to sit.

“I have something that you clan cats might want to know.” He meowed. Brambleclaw pricked his ears, interested in what he might want to know from this stranger. “I want to help you guys claim the forest again.” Brambleclaw felt alarmed.

“Why?” Brambleclaw asked. “There seems to be nothing you could gain from helping us.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Riokotzu meowed, his frosty blue eyes trained on Brambleclaw’s amber. “You see, it started when I was one moon old…”

 

***

 

Riokotzu opened his eyes, and looked at the world around him. He remembered nothing of his family, other than the smell of his mother’s milk. Where am I? Riokotzu thought. “Mother!” He called, “Father! Anybody?” Riokotzu could feel his stomach growl with hunger. So hungry, where is my family? Riokotzu distinguished two smells. The smell of cats, and the smell of the forest. But he wasn’t old enough to distinguish between how many cats there were and his approximate location.

“Look at what we have here,” A tom’s meow made Riokotzu jump. “Looks like a little kit is lost,” The tom’s smile was wide, and his tone sarcastic.

“Will you help me?” Riokotzu meowed pitifully, the hunger striking his stomach again. “I’m very hungry.” One of the other cat’s padded up to Riokotzu, and Riokotzu could tell whoever it was was female.

“We are going to help this kit, Featherwing,” the she-cat meowed. “Whether you like it or not…”

 

(A few moons later)

 

Riokotzu, now six moons old, began hunting. At first, he failed each time he tried to catch a mouse, but after practicing until moon-high, he had perfected the hunter’s crouch. After catching a mouse, Riokotzu padded back to the small camp that his new family had made. Featherwing was probably the most annoying to Riokotzu, but he still considered them family, since he didn’t remember his actual family.

They abandoned me at one moon old, Riokotzu thought to himself. They don’t deserve a family…

Then blood hit the roof of his nose, and he staggered on his paws. Blood scent thickened the air around him, and he felt fear rise in his belly. Dropping his prey, he dashed to the camp and looked around.

Featherwing was at the den entrance, blood pouring from an open wound onto the green grass. “Featherwing!” Riokotzu cried in the darkness. Dashing over to Featherwing, Featherwing simply said, “Help Owlscreech.” He pointed with his tail into the den where the she-cat was also bleeding.

“Help…” Owlscreech gasped, and when Riokotzu went to try and help her, she was already dead. Turning around, so was Featherwing, his breathing had stopped, and Riokotzu’s heart pounded against his chest. Fear crawled through his fur. He quickly tried padding away from the clearing, afraid to leave those behind him. But he had to.

“How did a kit like you get lost? Mother died or something?” A voice made Riokotzu turn around. “You a lost little kit? I don’t think kits should last long.” The tom was edging closer and closer to Riokotzu, pinning him to a tree.

Thinking fast, Riokotzu meowed, “No, I just scented blood. I wanted to see who had died. I can protect myself, thank you very much.” The other cat faltered in his paw step, but continued forward. “I could join you,” Riokotzu meowed, delaying what seemed to be inevitable. “We could do whatever we wanted.” Riokotzu kept his eyes somewhat narrowed to seem more believable. “I’m very strong,” Riokotzu meowed. “Maybe you should just leave me be.” I’m running out of ideas! Riokotzu thought.

But the other cat had faltered in his paw step, and his paw fell into a rabbit hole. Riokotzu took the chance to throw his body weight into the other cat, and as he did, he heard the crack of bones splintering inside the other cat’s leg. Riokotzu didn’t look back, and ran after he heard the sound. Whoever that cat was, would probably have that injury for a very long time…

After a few more moons, Riokotzu manipulated many cats to do what he needed done. It seemed that what he said, others followed, or at least, most did. On one cold evening, Riokotzu felt his paws itch with anticipation. There was prey nearby, mouse, Riokotzu smiled. A delicious mouse to fill my stomach.

That was when the smell of another cat entered the vicinity. Staying crouched, Riokotzu checked the wind. He was downwind of his opponent, so he turned around silently, and looked through the bushes. A gray tom stalked through the undergrowth, coughing. Then the tom looked up towards Riokotzu. The wind direction had changed so suddenly, and the other tom growled.

“Who are you?” The gray tom growled.

“I could say the same thing,” Riokotzu meowed, stalking out of the bush.

The other tom relaxed, and sat down, licking his chest. “My name is Sky,” The toms piercing blue eyes seemed to make Riokotzu relax. “Common courtesy. Your name?”

“My name is Riokotzu,” Riokotzu meowed. “I live around here.”

Sky chuckled. “So do I, I’m surprised we haven’t met before.” Riokotzu surveyed Sky, and made a mental note that Sky was about his age, nine moons old. “Want to be friends?” Sky asked. “I get pretty lonely every now and then, it would be nice to have a friend to be with.” Riokotzu saw the glint of sadness in Sky’s eyes.

“Sure,” Riokotzu meowed. It does get pretty lonely around without someone else to share your life with… If only he was a she-cat, this would be so much better…

Another moon passed, and Riokotzu received information that another clan entered the forest nearby. “The four clans that lived past highstones are all but gone,” Sky meowed. “Some great battle happened at the area with the four oak trees. The clans lost or something, and I don’t think any survived. There may have been a few, but I never saw one leave that battle.”

“Where did you get the information, Sky?” Riokotzu asked.

“Remember Barley and Ravenpaw?” Sky asked Riokotzu, who nodded. “They gave me the information, or at least, Barley gave some of it. They seemed different after they came back from whatever they were doing. Ravenpaw even has a nasty scar right next to his eye, probably would’ve gone blind. Barley had a scar from his side to the base of his tail.” Sky’s eyes gleamed with amusement. “Do you wonder if they went and fought in that battle?” Sky asked.

“I doubt it,” Riokotzu meowed. “They are loner’s after all, and all they do is eat mice in that barn. It’s a wonder they haven’t died from stuffing their faces!” Riokotzu laughed with Sky. “Let’s go hunt, there’s bound to be some prey nearby.” Riokotzu and Sky left.

A strong scent wafted up Riokotzu’s nose. The scent of the kittypets and rogues from the twoleg place. They were coming in fast.

Sky and Riokotzu took a defensive stance and, in an instant, six cats surrounded them.

“Look at these young ones,” one of the cat’s meowed. “I really want to taste his blood,” Another meowed, pointing towards Riokotzu.

“Attack them,” A smaller, black cat ordered. The cats rushed forward, and Riokotzu was able to slip under one of the jumping cats. Riokotzu ran, thinking that Sky was behind him. But when he turned around, he saw the gray tom trying to claw his way out of the writhing mass of cats. Blood glittered the soil, and the black cat looked at Riokotzu. “Run along now,” He meowed. “For now, you will never forget me, Scourge, leader of Bloodclan.”

“Sky!” Riokotzu cried out. “I will avenge you!” Sky’s eyes glazed over, signifying he had died. “Sky!” Riokotzu cried again. Anger rushed through his paws, and Riokotzu turned away from the fight, running as hard and as fast as possible. Sky! Sky! Why couldn’t it have been me? Riokotzu’s thoughts were filled with Sky’s face. It should have been me… Riokotzu didn’t stop running until he reached the barn, where no cat had greeted him…

 

***

 

Brambleclaw was in awe of the story of Riokotzu. Abandoned at one moon, and after he was six moons, used flattery and trickery to get what he wanted. Then he met with Bloodclan, and vowed revenge on those who killed Sky.

“I will help,” Riokotzu finished. “If only to see that one day, Scourge will meet his very demise.” Riokotzu’s eyes glittered with sadness and memory. “I just haven’t been strong enough to find a way to kill him. But with a big group to back me up, I think we could do it.”

“Then consider yourself one of the clan cats, at least for awhile,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I accept your offer of help, as we will need all the help possible for when we free Windclan from it’s prison.”

Riokotzu nodded. “Thank you,” He meowed. “I can’t wait to watch Scourge die…” Riokotzu’s meow trailed off.

“How can you trust him?” Leafpool asked Brambleclaw.

“Because he has a history with Bloodclan, and a bad one at that.” Brambleclaw meowed. “We might need his resolve to finish the job.”

“Fine,” Leafpool meowed, and padded over to check on Rosekit and Dustkit.

“Thank you,” Riokotzu meowed. “Maybe we can win this fight, just maybe…”

 

 


	9. Chapter 8: Thunder in the Storm

The she-cat padded along the forest floor, her paws white and her mind filled with moons of rage. He will die, the she-cat kept telling herself. One day, that piece of fox-dung will die. She ignored the smell of a thrush, which took off high into the sky at the sight of the she-cat. Alerting all and any prey within a decent distance. But the she-cat kept padding along through the forest. Her blue-eyes looked on straight ahead, and her white paws carried her away from the forest where the clans used to live.

Oh Scar, one day, I will come back. Maybe not today, but you will die for the pain you caused me. An image flashed in her mind, the image of a brown and black tom with a scar down his side and  forepaw. The vision brought more life into her paws.

New-leaf had begun…

Let the revenge commence…

 

***

 

The she-cat’s dreams were haunted that night. She felt her paws touch smooth grass, and the wind pushed against her fur. The wind grew stronger, and the she-cat felt fear itch her paws. What is this? The she-cat thought. Where am I? The she-cat padded away from where she was standing.

“Greetings,” another cat made the she-cat jump. The voice was eerily familiar, and the she-cat turned around. Standing in front of her, was another cat she never thought she would see again.

“Thrush?” Her voice cracked. The brown tom nodded. “How…?” The she-cats voice was barely a whisper.

“The power of Starclan,” Thrush meowed. “They have granted me a voice to speak to you again.” Thrush’s green eyes locked with the she-cat’s blue. “I know you want revenge, Storm, but that isn’t the way. It never is.” Thrush’s green eyes softened. “If you keep on this path, Storm, you will die.”

“But…” Storm meowed, but her voice couldn’t continue. Anxiety, happiness, and fear writhed in her stomach.

“You will meet with a group of cats,” Thrush meowed, looking into a flowing river nearby. “Follow me, I want to show you something.” Thrush padded away, and Storm followed quickly. Her paws could barely lift her body, and her mind was whirling with thoughts. Thrush stared into the river, and Storm padded up alongside him. Her eyes shifted to the water, and Thrush continued speaking. “Your journey has not ended,” He meowed. “It’s only just begun. You will meet with a group of cats that have also journeyed for a very long time. They have come back to the forest, ready to take down Bloodclan.”

The river took new shape, and the flow of raging water made the light reflect differently. Multiple cats stood in the water, staring at Storm.

“All these cats are whom you must meet with,” Thrush meowed again. He looked at Storm, and their eyes locked in little understanding. “I want you to keep your promise to me, Storm. Exact your revenge how you wish, but help these cats as well. They deserve to see their clans restored, but they won’t be able to do it without your help.”

They stood for multiple heart-beats in silence.

“Where are they?” Storm asked, her voice low. A tear came to her left eye, and Thrush smiled.

“Near highstones, with the rogue Riokotzu.” Thrush meowed, and he padded up and licked her ear. “Go now, don’t worry about me. I’ll be waiting…” Thrush disappeared, and the world around them began to fade.

“Don’t go yet!” Storm shouted, but it was too late. Thrush was already gone, and everything had turned black…

 

***

 

Storm heard his voice again in her ears.

You are the storm and you must roll with the thunder…

Storm opened her eyes to the makeshift den she created. She didn’t bother making a nest, and was lying on the cool grass. New-leaf brought the warm sun of day, and the cool evenings she liked best.

Storm that must roll with the thunder… Storm thought. Storm shook her head, and felt the bone collar on her neck. It irritated her, and she padded out of the den. Finding a stick, she placed it between her neck and the collar, and pushed hard, then bit onto the collar. Teeth were still fastened to the collar, and almost cut her tongue, but she bit around the teeth, ripping the collar off. I am no longer part of that stupid clan, Storm thought. I am told to help the group with Riokotzu at the moment… Riokotzu, his name is very familiar. Where did I hear it from last?

The collar landed on the ground, and Storm padded away. Highstones was just beyond the hill, and Storms paws itched to run. But she had learned one thing from Bloodclan, if anything, and that was that she must be patient. Patience wasn’t one of her best virtues, but it was enough to work with her.

Storm was even patient enough to catch a mouse and eat it slowly. But it wasn’t about patience, it was about her dream. If Thrush really was in Starclan, and they were taking good care of him, surely she could wait? Storm didn’t have an answer. Another image flashed into her mind, and she felt flames burning around her, and one cat stood in front of her. But the vision was over just as fast as it started. She never bothered to explain the image to herself. It would come to her soon, as she concluded, finishing the rest of the mouse.

Reaching highstones by sun-high was easy. Now she had to find Riokotzu and the group of clan cats that were explained to her. She remembered the dream well enough to the point of the river vision and Thrush’s comforting eyes. Everything else seemed to be a blur.

One cat that had caught her eye in the vision was a dark tabby with amber eyes. He looked so directly like Tigerstar, that it sent shivers down her spine as she walked. It began to hit her that that cat might have been Tigerstar’s son. Every since Tigerstar was exiled though, he hasn’t been seen. Maybe that cat was Tigerstar himself. Although she wouldn’t know until she met him.

Storm spent well until the moon started rising following the scents of cats. One scent hit her nose, and she recognized it. It might be Riokotzu, Storm thought, whoever this cat is, I definitely have met him somewhere before… Storm padded along the trail. Scents overwhelmed her quickly, and she realized the large group of cats were just ahead.

She quickly climbed the tree closest to her, and clawed onto the highest branch she could reach. Looking over the undergrowth, there was a clearing where many cats had gathered. Storm surveyed the area, and saw the dark tabby with a silver colored one next to him. That must be Tigerstar’s son, Storm thought. There is a slight scar down his left side, which would have been caused by another cat, but it looks old. The fur almost covers it entirely.

Storm jumped down from the tree, and padded toward the clearing. She took a deep breath. Now or never, she breathed, and walked through the bush.

Every cat stared at her in amazement, even the dark tabby seemed shocked to see her.

“Did your jaw’s break or something?” Storm meowed, trying to get rid of the anxiety clawing at her stomach. Quickly thinking, she meowed, “I want to help you guys. I heard someone wanted Bloodclan out of the forest, and I want to help.” The dark tabby padded up to her.

“How can we trust you?” The dark tabby meowed. His meow was a little deeper than Tigerstar’s, and that gave Storm a little more confidence.

“They took something from me,” Storm meowed confidently. “I want to repay the favor.” Storm drew her lips in a slight snarl, trying to keep her anger from rising. It was always a problem she had, and that was sudden outbursts of rage. But she quickly cooled down, and focused her blue eyes on the dark tabby. “My name is Storm,” she meowed.

“My name is Brambleclaw,” the dark tabby meowed back. Pointing his tail to the silver she-cat, he meowed, “This is Silverpelt.” Then he pointed to the flame colored tom. “This is Fireheart.” Brambleclaw sat down, “Now what is this that they took from you?” Brambleclaw’s eyes glowed with curiosity.

Fireheart and Silverpelt padded up to each of Brambleclaw’s sides, and the other cats from around gathered in a huge circle. Storm felt uncomfortable around so many cat’s again.

“It was the beginning of leaf-bare,” Storm began…

 

***

 

Storm sat alone in the den, waiting for her mate, Thrush, to get back from hunting. Only some moons earlier, one of the younger cats had escaped Bloodclan. Scourge let him go once he got onto the moors where Windclan used to stay. Their stench still filled her nose.

The scent of Thrush brought excitement to Storm.

Then the scent of blood hit her nose.

Thrush staggered into the den, and Storm used her weight to keep him up.

“What happened!?” Storm meowed, surprised at the blood coming through Thrush’s pelt.

“Just training…” Thrush coughed.

“Just training?” Storm gasped. “They shouldn’t train you this hard! You could’ve died!” Storm grabbed the cobwebs that gathered at the corner of the den, and placed them on his wound. Thrush gasped, and the cobweb didn’t stick. The blood was pumping too fast, too quickly. By the time Storm was able to apply cobweb and keep it sticking, Thrush was unconscious…

A couple moons had passed, and Thrush recovered from the injury.

“Thrush, Storm, training, now!” Scourge’s voice commanded from across the camp.

Thrush padded out of the tunnel, and Storm followed. This would be Thrush’s first session in a couple moons, and she worried for him.

“Please be careful Thrush,” Storm whispered. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t need to,” Thrush meowed, his eyes still ahead of them. “Because we leave today.” Storm felt her heart beat against her chest.

“What do you mean?” She whispered, her voice a little lower.

“One of those apprentices have escaped,” Thrush meowed. “Why can’t we?” His green gaze brought warmth to Storm, but the seriousness of his gaze brought fear.

“What do you propose the plan is?” Storm meowed.

“Ever since that apprentice escaped, there have been guards posted at the border,” Thrush explained. “My plan is to kill our trainer, Scar, silently and try to sneak away. There is a gap beneath the Thunderpath that leads to Thunderclan’s old territory, we can hide out with someone I secretly met over there. But I came back before anyone noticed, so that I could get you. I have planned this for the last moon.” Thrush turned away. “Do you want to come?” He asked.

“Of course!” Storm meowed. “I couldn’t leave your side.”

Thrush nodded, and they padded into the training area. The dusty ground made Storm sneeze when Scar padded up to them, practically kicking sand into her face.

“Claws unsheathed,” Scar meowed. “I want you to show me what you got. Fight each other, until one either asks for mercy or is dead. I don’t care which.” Scar’s meow deepened at the word dead, and a smile cracked his lips. “Ready? Begin.”

Thrush quickly jumped, and landed on Scar’s back, who was completely unprepared for the attack. But Scar quickly rolled away, and looked back at Thrush. “So, you betray us, why don’t you?” Scar smiled. “You know you can’t beat me Thrush, and I know what you’ve been planning. You won’t survive to see the night!” Scar quickly rushed into Thrush, who was still slow from the wound he received earlier.

That’s why he wants to kill Scar! Storm realized. Scar knows everything! Storm was about to join the fight when Thrush turned to her.

“Run!” He shouted, and Scar crashed into him. Storm was at an impasse. Either help Thrush, who still suffered a major wound, or run towards the thunderpath.

Then she saw Scar’s claws were tinted red, and when she looked at Thrush, all he did was mouth one word.

Run…

Storm began to run and heard Scar shout the battle cry. She knew that Thrush was already dead, and the tears streamed down her face and whiskers. But she had to survive. For him.

Scents began to surround her, and she leaped into the tree’s to avoid being seen by Bloodclan. At first, the ploy distracted them when they converged on the area they were about to trap her in, but they scented the air, and followed her scent through the tree’s.

Run…

Run…

RUN!

Her own thoughts yelled at her aching muscles, and she almost stopped jumping through the trees. But Storm didn’t want to let Thrush down.

I will survive, only for you…

Storm jumped onto the marshy ground, and bolted toward the thunderpath. She ran along it until she saw the big gap in the ground that went under the thunderpath. Storm’s paws shoved her forward under the gap and she ran until she was on the other side. When she looked back, Bloodclan cats had gathered from the marshy territory many fox-lengths away, and appeared as dots. My scent will be disguised by the thunderpath, they can’t follow me now, Storm thought. And she limped forward. Storm realized there was a scratch on her forepaw, and quickly cleaned the slight wound and tested placing it down. There wasn’t much pain, so she padded quickly into the forest.

I vow to come back and kill Scar one day, Storm thought, tears streaming her face. One day, Bloodclan will fall. All by my own paw…

 

***

 

Storm silenced herself with her own tail. Every cat around her stared in a little awe. Although it seemed they have heard stories like this already.

“Each cat we have has a grudge with Bloodclan,” Brambleclaw announced. “Storm, I would like to present you to our group. We will defeat Bloodclan one day, I promise you that.” Storm saw the honesty in Brambleclaw’s amber eyes and heard it in his meow.

“I’m honored to have some help to defeat them,” Storm meowed.

“We have enough prey if you need it,” Brambleclaw meowed, hearing Storm’s stomach growl.

“I can catch my own, thanks,” Storm meowed. “But I appreciate the offer. I’ll be back.” Storm padded out of the clearing, and felt wind pierce her fur.

Thank you, you are doing good…

Thrush’s voice filled her mind. Storm looked at the starry night sky. The story took longer than she thought it would.

One day Thrush, I will be with you again.

Don’t come to early, dear. For now, stay with the living, and destroy what holds the clans apart. Break the veil of darkness. Pierce through it. I know your perseverance will show through…

Storm smiled.

Goodbye, Thrush…

 

 


	10. Chapter 9: Planning

Brambleclaw sat next to Silverpelt while the moon was high in the sky. There would be a gathering very soon, Brambleclaw thought, as the moon was almost full. He purred at Silverpelt’s soft and warm touch against his dark fur. Silverpelt’s eyes gleamed with amusement.

“Rosekit and Dustkit are sleeping soundly,” She purred. “So when do you think we can help those clan cats trapped with Bloodclan?” Silverpelt’s voice took a sour turn into seriousness.

“I was hoping we could form a plan tomorrow,” Brambleclaw confessed. “My first plan I want to introduce is to find out who comes from Riverclan and Shadowclan. We may be able to convince some of them to be with us.” Brambleclaw remembered Tawnypaw, I’ll have to speak with her later… He thought. “My second plan is to free Windclan from the prison that Storm and Driftpaw speak of. If some are still alive, then we may be able to help them. The final plan is to get our strength up, and when done, launch a surprise attack on the night of the no moon. Which gives us a little under one moon to finalize these plans.” Brambleclaw didn’t realize how far he planned ahead, and he only had the one chance to help the clans.

“Sounds good to me,” Silverpelt’s meow was soft. Then she lifted her paw to Brambleclaw’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get to our nest.” Silverpelt padded away, letting her tail run along Brambleclaw’s side. Brambleclaw followed, purring quite happily.

Tomorrow, we develop a plan, Brambleclaw smiled. After, we free the clans from their hold and destroy Bloodclan in under one moon. I believe we can do this!

 

***

 

Brambleclaw opened his eyes to the sunlight piercing through the den walls. Giving a big yawn and stretching his legs and back, he padded outside to see that all the cats, even the new ones, including Storm, were all socializing. Although Storm only came yesterday, she was talking to his kits about the battle she had been in. She seemed pretty happy to be around cats she knew wouldn’t kill her.

Brambleclaw hated to disturb the peace between them, and padded over to Storm.

“I want to talk to you,” Brambleclaw meowed. “I have a few questions, so just wait for me while I get Driftpaw.” Storm nodded, narrowing her eyes. Suspicion is probably best for her now, Brambleclaw thought while padding over to the light brown tabby. I shouldn’t make myself sound to… angry, I guess.

“I need to talk to you,” Brambleclaw meowed to Driftpaw. “Follow me.” Driftpaw’s eyes narrowed as well, but he followed Brambleclaw.

“So, what is this about?” Storm meowed as Brambleclaw padded over to the edge of the clearing.

“Well,” Brambleclaw started, “We need a plan. I think I have one, but I want to know the layout of the Bloodclan camp. From Storm’s story, I reduced it to Shadowclan territory, which I know partially well. I want to know, what clans are there?”

Storm looked thoughtful for a moment. “Windclan is prisoner there,” She meowed at last. “I was surprised to see them kept prisoner. Maybe Scourge was hoping to convert them to his cause. More cats means more soldiers to him. Some Shadowclan cats and Riverclan cats are left from what I heard last. A lot of them want to leave as well, and I heard conversations about it about a moon before I left. I don’t know if they are still there or not.”

“Thanks, what’s the layout of the camp?” Brambleclaw asked.

Driftpaw answered the question this time. “From what I know, Scourge lives in the center of the camp in a small den. Usually guarded by his two best cats. Bone and Scar.” Brambleclaw noticed Storms fur ripple at the name Scar. Not surprising, He thought. Storm hates Scar for what he did… “No other cat has managed to beat Scar yet, and everyone is too afraid of Bone to bother with him. What you would call the warriors den…” Driftpaw then started creating circles in the soft dirt, creating a basic map layout of the camp. “The warriors den is closest to the entrance, so that if a cat tries to escape that way, they don’t make it out. Alive.” Driftpaw was growling now. “Over here are the queens, farthest from the warriors. Here are the apprentices, normally trained by Scar. If you beat Scar, you become a cat that can be respected. No one has so far, not since I left. Any other cats who can’t take care of themselves are sent out into the forest and are given until nightfall to leave. If they are caught on our territory, they die.”

Before Brambleclaw could give his thanks, Storm meowed, “There is another thing. There are guards posted on the borders now. Ever since Driftpaw disappeared, Scourge posted guards mainly in the marshy area to keep cats from escaping. Only Bloodclan cats are allowed to hunt outside of the marsh.”

“Nice to know,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Thank you for sharing this information.

“I want to thank you for helping me get my revenge,” Storm meowed. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce directly through Brambleclaw. “I will not stop until Scar is dead.” The blue eyes seemed to blaze like fire, and Brambleclaw felt his heart start to race against his chest.

“Don’t worry,” He meowed. “You will have your revenge. Then you can do what you want afterwards.”

Storms eyes softened. “After…” Storm padded away, the flame in her eye gone and her spirit almost crushed. What will she do afterwards? Brambleclaw asked himself. It would be nice for her to stay with us when the clans are put back together…

“I just hope we can get Moonpaw back,” Driftpaw meowed, breaking through Brambleclaw’s thoughts. “I would give up all the fresh-kill in this world to see her again…” Driftpaw padded away, tail trailing on the ground. I feel bad for him, I know he’s in love. I promise, Driftpaw… I will help you get her back, Brambleclaw vowed. He padded away and towards Graystripe and Fireheart, who were sharing a story or two.

“I want your guy’s help tomorrow,” Brambleclaw meowed.

Graystripe and Fireheart looked up to him. “What do you mean?” They asked in unison.

“I mean, I am going on a mission, and inviting only a few cats to come along.” Brambleclaw meowed. Fireheart looked at Brambleclaw with curious, green eyes. “My plan is to use Tawnypaw, Storm, and Driftpaw to see if any Shadowclan and Riverclan cats will join us to fight Bloodclan. Then we rescue what is left of the Windclan cats,” Brambleclaw explained.

“I’m in,” Fireheart meowed, and Graystripe nodded in agreement. “You might want to bring Onewhisker along,” Fireheart advised, looking at the Windclan cat talking with Brightheart and Fernpaw.

“I’ll do that,” Brambleclaw meowed. Padding over to Onewhisker, he shouted, “Hey, Onewhisker!” The light brown tabby spotted Brambleclaw and stood up.

“Need something, Brambleclaw?” Onewhisker asked when he got closer.

“I have a plan to save Windclan from Bloodclan,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Only a few select cats are going. Driftpaw, Storm, Fireheart, Graystripe, me, and you to.”

“I’d be honored to help,” Onewhisker meowed, a little excitement escaping his mouth. “I can’t wait to get the clans back together,” Onewhisker whispered.

“Then we can’t wait any longer,” Brambleclaw meowed. “We go tomorrow.” Onewhisker nodded and went back to talking to Brightheart and Fernpaw. Brambleclaw then noticed that Tawnypaw had walked up to him.

“I hear you’re going into Bloodclan territory,” She meowed nervously. Where is she going with this? Brambleclaw thought. “I wanted you to know I fear for your safety,” Tawnypaw meowed, her voice cracking. “I can’t lose my brother again… I lost you once, but I don’t think I could do it twice.” Tawnypaw started to cry, and she tried to hold it in, but Brambleclaw knew she couldn’t.

Brambleclaw licked her ear. “It’s okay Tawnypaw,” He meowed. “I forgive you, and when I get back, I’m going to hold a special ceremony just for you…” Tawnypaw looked up at him. “You still haven’t gotten your warrior name,” Brambleclaw chuckled.

“But… I don’t deserve it…” Tawnypaw meowed.

“Yes, you do,” Brambleclaw insisted. “You have deserved it many times over, I just… never thought about it.” That’s the complete truth, I really never thought about it.

“Okay,” Tawnypaw whispered. “Just come back safely.” Tawnypaw avoided Brambleclaw’s gaze and padded away.

I hope she’ll be happier when I give her her warrior name… Brambleclaw thought. Padding into the forest, ready to hunt for the day…

 

 


	11. Chapter 10: Dying Flames

Leafpool woke the next morning, and smelled Brambleclaw and the others outside. They were getting ready to invade Bloodclan territory. It bothered her they were going without a medicine cat, as they would never make it back in time if anyone got injured. I’m going on this trip, Brambleclaw needs to see the sense behind it, Leafpool thought, padding out of the den.

“Let’s go,” Leafpool heard Brambleclaw meow. The cool morning air pierced her fur and almost made Leafpool shiver.

“Wait,” She meowed.

Brambleclaw turned and spotted her. “What is it?” He asked. “We need to make it by nightfall.”

“I’m coming with you,” Leafpool meowed. “If someone get’s injured, they won’t make it back in time to get treatment. It would take well until after dawn tomorrow to get help, but if I go, I can treat anyone who get’s injured.” Leafpool’s heart raced. Please let me come! She hoped.

“Fine, but let’s hurry,” Brambleclaw padded out of the tunnel and the group followed him. Leafpool raced into the forest with them. In just a few heart-beats, she felt the stone from what Brambleclaw called Mothermouth. Leafpool could feel the power of Starclan emanating from inside, and heard the voices of Starclan cats wailing in despair. The whispers entered her mind and Leafpool heard the Starclan cats call to her.

Beware the dying flame…

Pierce the veil of darkness…

Destroy the evil covering the forest…

Leafpool kept padding behind Brambleclaw, and she noticed that Brambleclaw was watching the cave with his amber eyes. His ears were twitching.

“You hear it too, don’t you?” Leafpool whispered.

“Yes,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Let’s get away from here.” Brambleclaw went forward a little faster…

 

***

 

It was almost nightfall when the patrol of cats finally made it to Bloodclan territory. Leafpool could smell a distinct scent that hovered over the borders of even the Thunderpath.

“Over here,” Storm whispered. Each cat followed her, as the knew that she was the best one to lead them through the territory. They quickly saw the gap in the ground that led under the thunderpath. A monster ran above them, and Leafpool felt the tough rock. It felt unnatural.

Coming out the other side, Brambleclaw meowed, “Alright, our patrol is big enough to split into two groups.” Brambleclaw looked thoughtfully at each cat. “Storm, Fireheart, Onewhisker, and Leafpool will be one. The rest of us will follow Driftpaw.” Driftpaw nodded, and they walked away into the forest.

Storm flicked her tail to signal everyone to follow her, and they did. Leafpool wasn’t used to the marshy ground, but ignored the muddy ground.

A movement in the undergrowth made the group stop. Storm then flicked her tail up, and she jumped up into the trees. Each cat followed her and Leafpool did as well. Climbing onto the closest branch, she heard cats come from the bushes. That was close, Leafpool thought, looking down. She realized how bad it would be if just one cat looked up from their spot. The patrol smelled of crowfood, but Leafpool knew that it was Bloodclan. They smelled like the territory.

“I thought I smelled cats,” one of them meowed.

“You’re going insane,” the second meowed. “Let’s just get to the border before Scar decides to kill us.” The second cat padded away, and the first cat hesitated. Then he followed the second cat.

After a few heart-beats, Storm jumped down, and Leafpool followed silently. “That was close,” Storm whispered under her breath. Leafpool noticed her fur was rippling with anger.

It’s that name, Scar. It sparks anger, Leafpool thought. Was it a good idea for her to be on this mission? She might jeopardize the whole mission just to kill Scar… Leafpool didn’t dwell on the thought. Storm can’t, she promised to help us as long as one day, she could kill Scar. I just hope she sticks to that promise.

“Stop,” Storm whispered. “We are at the bramble barrier of the camp. We can see the Windclan cats if we walk directly through the brambles.” Leafpool realized she could smell sick cats on the other side. They’re going to need my help. I’m surprised they managed to last this long, Leafpool thought, hope rising in her chest. I hope we can rescue them…

“Fireheart,” Storm meowed, “You are going to need to stay back and make sure no cat follows us. Your pelt won’t blend in with any of the environment.” Storm eyed Onewhisker and Leafpool. “You two will help me get those imprisoned cats out. I will knock out both the guards,” Storm crawled through the bushes, and gave a sharp whistle. The two guards at the entrance heard it, but no one else did and they padded over in curiosity. Storm quickly took out one when the other wasn’t looking, taking a sharp nip to the neck, and whacked her paw hard into the toms face. The tom was hidden in the bush.

“Brass?” The other tom meowed nervously and padded over where he had last seen the other tom.

I wonder why Storm doesn’t kill them, Leafpool thought, watching as Storm swiftly and accurately knocked out the second tom. It seems a little weird, these cats are the main cause of Thrush’s demise… Scratch that, it’s only Scar. The only one she wants to kill is him.

Leafpool and Onewhisker padded to the sides of the entrance. No other cats were around. Not well guarded, Leafpool noted. The den is impossible to see through, so if the two guards get taken out, no one would know what happened. Unless the battle was noisy, of course. But I don’t think Scourge planned for this to happen.

Leafpool looked into the hole that had been dug for the prisoners. It reeked of sickness, but she forced herself to open the latch of the bramble webbing that covered the entrance. Each cat inside looked at her in fear. Then Onewhisker padded up beside her.

Each cat inside looked at Onewhisker.

“Is that…?” One cat whispered.

“Is he with…?” Another cat meowed.

“No,” Onewhisker meowed. “I’m here to help you guys. The escape is set up behind this hole. Is everyone okay to move?” Storm padded up behind them, and none of the cats disagreed. “We leave now, and stay quiet. Another cat is with us, an orange-furred tom by the name of Fireheart. He will help you escape. Let’s go,” Onewhisker hissed.

At first, each cat hesitated. But some seeing that even if they didn’t escape, they would die in the hole anyway, padded out of the den. Some limped, some coughed, some sneezed. Each and every single one of them were very skinny, ribcages were noticeable, and some seemed so skinny that they looked like they had no tails.

I will need to help them once we escape. Leafpool thought, and padded away leading each Windclan cat towards Fireheart. Storm went ahead to lead the group.

“Fox-dung!” Onewhisker spat. “Leafpool run!” Leafpool turned to see three Bloodclan cats at the entrance. All the Windclan cats had already escaped, and Leafpool ran through the bramble wall. “Storm!” Onewhisker shouted over the cats. “Everyone! Run!” Leafpool heard the Bloodclan cats shout a loud yowl that signalled more were coming.

She ran past all the Windclan cats, and Leafpool smelled the Bloodclan cats closing in on them. Leafpool looked back to see many cats chasing behind them through the marsh. They were faster and stronger. Another source of Bloodclan was directly in front of them, from the direction of the border.

What do we do? We’re trapped! Leafpool almost panicked. Then she noticed Fireheart take a quick turn, and Storm go another direction. Following her instincts, she followed the orange tom into towards the border with the moors. Onewhisker followed. So did a large group of Bloodclan cats. In fact, Leafpool didn’t think any of them followed Storm’s smaller group.

Leafpool also realized that Storm was heading for the gap under the thunderpath, and Leafpool realized she didn’t know where they were going. But she trusted her father’s judgement.

They raced out of the forest and crossed a thunderpath. No monsters were in sight, and Leafpool crossed as fast as she could. She never liked thunderpath’s, nor the unnatural feeling of being on one. Luckily, no monsters even came into sight, and the cats escaped quickly.

Bloodclan was a little weary at first, until a small black cat raced across the thunderpath. The rest followed suit, and started to chase again.

“Everyone, run!” Fireheart shouted over the sound of many pawsteps. The Windclan cats seemed tired, but the desire to escape also seemed to make them stronger. Keep running, Windclan, you’ll be out of this soon, Leafpool thought. Then a voice entered her mind.

Beware the dying flames…

Spottedleaf had spoken to Leafpool again. Leafpool kept racing, and didn’t think about the prophetic words spoken to her. How can I beware a dying flame, when I’m running for my life!? Leafpool screamed in her head. Her legs were starting to numb in pain and her chest was flaring. Leafpool had never ran this long or hard in her life, but it would probably save her life.

Then she saw a wooden bridge and Fireheart went to cross it. The Windclan cats were faster, and followed the swift Onewhisker across the bridge quickly. Then Fireheart stopped. The Bloodclan cats were now a ways behind them, and Leafpool stopped a few fox-lengths ahead of him.

“What’re you doing?” She screamed at him.

Fireheart looked at her with understanding eyes. “I’m going to hold them off,” He meowed, turning around. “I saw a vision of the future, and if someone doesn’t stay behind, the Windclan cats will be chased until death.” Loud howls of fury echoed in the distance from the Bloodclan cats.

“You can’t leave your kits without saying good-bye!” Leafpool shouted at him. I don’t want him to die! “What about us? What about your daughters?” Leafpool’s tears were flowing now. She couldn’t stop the river of tears from her eyes.

“I will always be with you,” Fireheart meowed, his back still turned. Then Leafpool saw her. The tortoiseshell she-cat was right beside Fireheart. “Now, run,” Fireheart meowed. Leafpool watched as Spottedleaf was with Fireheart, and she appeared to fade into reality more. “Please,” Fireheart broke Leafpool of her thoughts. “Run, you aren’t going down with me…” Fireheart stood on all four paws, ready to fight.

Leafpool ran off with all her might, but when she looked back, she watched as Fireheart fought with the fury of an entire group of cats. Left and right, Bloodclan cats hit the wooden twoleg bridge, dead. But what she saw next horrified her.

A small black cat jumped from the mass of cats and jumped onto Firehearts back, and started ripping him apart with his claws. Spottedleaf was hit by another cat, and she was on the ground, bleeding while Fireheart disappeared under a mass of cats.

Fireheart, why? Why you!? Leafpool fought to contain her screams, and didn’t break down until she made it to highstones. She screamed in anger, frustration, sadness.

“Father!” Leafpool screamed to the stars of the night. “Why!?”

 

 


	12. Chapter 11: Vigil

Brambleclaw padded back to camp with his cats. They had found Moonpaw and told her what had happened, and Driftpaw and Moonpaw haven’t left each other’s sides yet. A sharp pain hit Brambleclaw’s back. No one had inflicted it, and when he licked his back, he checked for signs of blood. But there was nothing.

I feel as if something bad happened, Brambleclaw thought. I hope Storms group did okay rescuing Windclan. Brambleclaw kept padding forward until the group of cats appeared by the thunderpath to highstones. A loud scream echoed in the darkness.

“Father! Why!?”

Each cat looked up. “That was Leafpool!” Brambleclaw realized. He recognized Leafpool's cries. “We have to help her!” He bolted across the thunderpath, and no monsters came into sight. Brambleclaw raced ahead, trusting Driftpaw to find his way back to the camp.

Brambleclaw reached highstones, and saw Leafpool staring at Mothermouth, the cave entrance to the Moonstone. Leafpool was crying, and screaming towards the stars.

“Leafpool! What happened?” Brambleclaw meowed. Leafpool stopped and looked at Brambleclaw.

“He’s gone…” She choked out. “He’s dead.”

Brambleclaw felt as if a stone slammed into him. “What do you mean?” He muttered, although he already knew the answer.

“Fireheart’s dead,” Was all Leafpool managed to say before bursting into tears onto Brambleclaw’s shoulder.

Brambleclaw was shaking now, a tear rolling down his face. “How did it happen?” He asked.

Leafpool was taking deep breaths, but she failed each time. “He died holding off…” But she couldn’t finish. “Oh, Brambleclaw, why?”

Brambleclaw couldn’t answer her question. He couldn’t move his mouth, and his body was shaking with loss. My mentor, and my only true father-figure, was Fireheart, Brambleclaw thought. Died protecting the ones he loved. Died protecting the future of the clans. Died, without giving Sandstorm one last goodbye, or any of his kits a goodbye either… Didn’t even say goodbye to me…

 

***

 

Brambleclaw padded into the camp with Leafpool behind him. The camp was filled with more cats than usual, and Silverpelt was treating each cat with infection and sickness. The Windclan cats were put on one side of the clearing, at least, until the sickness could be treated. Silverpelt smiled at Brambleclaw, but he didn’t smile back. He couldn’t.

Heading away from her work, Silverpelt padded over to Brambleclaw.

“Is something wrong?” Silverpelt asked.

“We had a casualty,” Brambleclaw meowed, not looking at Silverpelt.

“Who was it?” Silverpelt asked.

“Fireheart,” Brambleclaw meowed simply. Emotion filled his mind at his former mentor’s name. “I was going to go tell Sandstorm.”

Silverpelt looked to Sandstorms den, “Leafpool’s already beat you to it.” Silverpelt pointed with her tail to Sandstorm’s den, and Brambleclaw looked up in time to see Leafpool’s tail disappear into the den. “I’d better help the newcomers,” Silverpelt meowed, walking away silently. Brambleclaw knew that Silverpelt was close with Leafpool, ever since she taught Leafpool about herbs. Seeing Leafpool in a state of distress would cause her mood to leave her.

Then Brambleclaw heard her wailing. Sandstorm was wailing inside her den, and Brambleclaw was about to go comfort her when he thought that it might be best to let Sandstorm’s three daughters take care of her. Then another cat padded up behind him. Brambleclaw recognized Tallstar.

“What happened?” The older cat meowed. “Who is wailing?”

“You remember Firestar, right?” Brambleclaw meowed.

“Yeah,” Tallstar meowed wearily. “You don’t mean…”

“He was a casualty in helping save you and what was left of Windclan,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Sandstorm was his mate,” He explained. “I think we need a vigil for him.”

“I agree,” Tallstar meowed. Then Tallstar went to the middle of the clearing. “Windclan cats!” He shouted. “I have told many stories of Firestar! And tonight, we hold a vigil for the great leader of Thunderclan! For even though he disappeared in the heat of that terrible battle many moons ago, he came back to save us!” Every Windclan cat dipped their head in respect. Tallstar then looked at Brambleclaw. “We need something to mark Firestar’s passion and respect,” He meowed.

Brambleclaw searched the area for something, and found a small, orange colored rock. Picking it up, he dragged it to the center of the clearing. “Perfect,” Tallstar meowed, his eyes betraying the emotion built up inside. “An orange colored rock to symbolize Firestar’s fiery colored fur.” Brambleclaw placed the small stone directly in the center. On the outskirts of the clearing, the original group had gathered.

Graystripe sat next to Sandstorm, his head bowed to the center of the clearing. Sandstorm was looking to the stars, whispering something Brambleclaw couldn’t hear. Leafpool seemed lost in memory of her father while Squirrelflight and Cinderheart were both staring at the orange stone. All four of them had tears in their eyes, and Brambleclaw couldn’t help but feel emotion well up in his stomach.

“Who will lead the last of Thunderclan now?” Tallstar asked. All of what was left of Thunderclan stared at him. Brambleclaw hadn’t even thought of that.

“Well, actually,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Fireheart already gave up his leadership a long time ago. To be honest, he isn’t Firestar anymore. He gave up his leadership and changed his name back. After naming his daughters as apprentices, he gave the leadership over to me.” Tallstar stared at Brambleclaw with wondering eyes.

“Let’s go to the edge of the clearing,” Tallstar meowed. “We won’t be able to hold a vigil until tomorrow night anyway,” Tallstar looked to the rising sun. “Tell me more of what happened with Firestar… Fireheart,” Tallstar corrected himself.

Padding over to the edge of the clearing, Brambleclaw began the story of what happened after the terrible battle of Bloodclan and Tigerclan versus Lionclan…

 

***

 

“Try the swipe again, Bramblepaw,” Fireheart meowed. “You are so close, you just need to aim higher than you expect.” Bramblepaw sat at the edge of the training hollow, panting.

“I’ll beat you this time Fireheart!” Bramblepaw meowed. Determined to get the move right.

“I’ll bet,” Fireheart meowed. “You ready?”

Before Bramblepaw could say anything, Fireheart bolted straight at him. Bramblepaw took a sidestep, and lifted his paw, claws sheathed, and went to hit Fireheart. Fireheart expected this, and Bramblepaw knew he had Fireheart in his trap. Fireheart went left, away from Bramblepaw’s paw, and Bramblepaw rolled onto his back quickly, and rolled again to get to his paws. Closer to Fireheart now, he jumped onto Firehearts back. Fireheart rolled away, and Bramblepaw let the weight carry him to his paws. As soon as Fireheart’s back was on the dusty ground, Bramblepaw put his paw to Fireheart’s neck.

“How was that?” Bramblepaw meowed cheekily.

“Very good, now let me up you big lump of fur!” Fireheart meowed. Bramblepaw did as told and Fireheart stood on his paws. “You are shaping up well, Bramblepaw. I’m glad you’re one of us.” Bramblepaw noticed something in Fireheart’s green gaze.

“You mean, you are glad I’m not like him, right?” Bramblepaw realized.

Fireheart looked at Bramblepaw in curiosity and surprise. But his gaze softened. “Yes,” He meowed truthfully. “That is what I’m glad for.”

 

***

 

“-then my group discovered Fireheart at the sun-drown-place.” Brambleclaw meowed. Tallstar nodded, letting Brambleclaw know to keep going. “We discovered a badger named Midnight, and she told us what to do. Travelling back to the mountains, we stayed for multiple moons. Allowing Fireheart’s kits to grow up. Then we left the mountains. Stoneteller kicked us out of the mountains. We found a lake, and waited until leaf-bare was over until coming here. Then we met with Riokotzu and Storm.” Brambleclaw sighed. “Then we made the plan to break Windclan from it’s prison. And there it is,” Brambleclaw meowed. “That’s our story.”

“So,” Tallstar meowed, nodding. “You were already given three lives?”

“From what Stoneteller has said to me, yes,” Brambleclaw meowed. To be honest, I forgot I had them until I retold the story…

“And Tigerstar is dead?” Tallstar meowed. Brambleclaw nodded. “I congratulate you on becoming leader then,” Tallstar meowed. “I hope Fireheart’s spirit found it’s way to Starclan.”

“I hope so too,” Brambleclaw meowed, padding over to his den. He could feel his eyes start closing in exhaustion. He hadn’t slept since the night before, and sleep sounded like Starclan at the moment. “See you later,” he meowed his goodbye to Tallstar.

When he climbed into the nest, he closed his eyes. Then Brambleclaw felt fur rub against his. A little whisper entered his mind. “Go to sleep, Brambleclaw, it’s been such a long night for you.”

Silverpelt’s whisper comforted Brambleclaw until his mind was washed in darkness…


	13. Chapter 12: Memory

Storm felt the rain hit her pelt, and remembered what had happened the night before. Her blue eyes focused on the leaf that landed in front of her from the trees above. Last night, she almost ditched her newfound friends.

Since when did I start calling them friends? Storm thought to herself. The night before, when they were supposed to rescue Windclan, she saw Scar. He was there, chasing them down, and it took all of her self-control to not rush into the mass of cats to get to him. Storm knew that if she died before killing Scar, then no one might be able to kill him. Revenge will come in time, Storm told herself over and over. It was only just when she got back from the escape that one member of the group was missing. Fireheart.

Was it I who get him killed? Storm thought, then pushed it away. Of course not! It was his decision to hold off the Bloodclan cats… I didn’t make him do anything! But Storm couldn’t get the feeling of doubt out of her mind. It was always there, like chasing a rabbit. You were always so close, but you couldn’t catch it, for it was just a claw-tip away. When did they become like family to me? Storm asked herself. Maybe it’s because they are like the only family I’ve ever had… Even more than… No, not my mother. Not anymore. Not after what she had done… Storm cleared her mind and stood up. The sky was dark with clouds, and her paws itched to hunt. Padding away from her den and into the clearing, she noticed that multiple cats still sat around the orange stone that marked Fireheart’s death.

Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Cinderheart, and Squirrelflight sat around the stone, heads bowed to the rock. Storm came up and bowed with them. It’s a sign of respect, Storm thought to herself. I respected the orange tom. I’m actually sad to see him go. Storm padded away, and caught Brambleclaw’s eye. He nodded in respect to Storm, and she nodded to back to show hers.

Crawling through the bramble barrier of the clearing, she started her hunt.

At first, she smelled a thrush. But when Storm looked up, she realized it was flying above her and heading away. A small raindrop landed on her nose, and the rain started to ease off. Better for hunting, the prey will start to run around a little more. Getting ready for the next rain, Storm continued her walk through the forest and smelled a mouse. Quickly getting into a stalking position, she pinpointed the mouse in the bush to her left using only sound. It was squeaking, and Storm heard the crunch of a nut on the other side. The mouse was eating.

Patience.

Storm saw the mouse pop out of its mouse hole, and she waited until it started to walk away across the forest floor. Storm pounced quickly, and landed in front of the mouse, she took a quick bite to it’s neck and felt the blood on her lips and teeth. It didn’t take long for Storm to eat the mouse, and she padded away, farther into the forest. Her feelings told her not to go back just yet, and her body seemed to drift towards highstones.

A memory kept flooding back to Storm. It always rushed back, no matter how hard she tried to forget it.

 

***

 

Thunder sounded outside the small den that Storm sat in. She lifted her paws to bat away at a tail that was moving. Connected to that tail was Swift, her mother. Storm was laughing and hissing playfully at her mother.

“That’s enough, Storm,” Swift meowed. “It’s time for you to go to sleep. Midnight has already come.”

A flash of light almost blinded Storm. The source came from outside the den, and thunder sounded. Even closer than before. Just four moons earlier, Storm was born when a storm had destroyed part of the forest nearby. That was why her name was Storm, because that’s how she was born. Under the sounds of a storm outside.

“Fine,” Storm muttered. “I’m not tired though.”

“Just sleep,” Swift sighed.

Storm curled up next to her mother, and closed her eyes. But the storm outside rumbled on, keeping her awake. Then she smelled cats. Four, to be precise. She lifted her head quickly, and looked at the entrance of the den. That was where the four cats stood, and their eyes shone with pride.

“So, Swift, this is who you wanted to give in exchange for your mate?” The black and brown tabby asked. “Looks like it could be my next meal…”

“Just take her,” Swift meowed. Then Swift bent down to the now shaking Storm. “It’s okay,” she meowed softly. “Go with Wing, he will take good care of you.”

Storm turned to her mother. “What do you mean!?” She cried. “Why do I have to leave you!?” Storm looked directly into her mother's eyes. “I want to stay with you!” The four cats behind her started to laugh, and two more came by with a third cat. The third cat had a scratch on his left shoulder. “Don’t make me go!” Storm meowed as the cat that Swift named as Wing grabbed her by the scruff. “Mother!” Storm cried.

The last look Storm ever had of her mother was her sad blue eyes, staring back at her. Swift’s mouth moved, but nothing had come out. Or at least, nothing Storm could hear…

 

***

 

Storm felt a tear run down her cheek. The memory was so vivid. The lightning outside, thunder rolling with the clouds. She gave me up, so long ago, Storm clenched her teeth. She hissed, “She never deserved kits.”

“What?” Another meow made Storm jump. Storm turned around, and noticed Silverpelt.

“Nothing,” Storm meowed, licking her chest in embarrassment. “Nothing,” She repeated.

“Storm,” Silverpelt sighed, “I know when other cats are feeling stress. Or even any emotion for that matter. I can tell the sadness by your walk, your stance, and your eyes betray the very emotion right now.” Silverpelt kept her voice soft.

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Storm meowed, hoping to avoid answering Silverpelt.

“It concerns me because you have become a friend to these cats,” Silverpelt meowed. “Brambleclaw thinks highly of you, and the Windclan cats consider you a friend for helping them escape Bloodclan territory. I think of you as a friend for joining us, and helping us restore the clans. Even if it’s for your own personal gain,” Silverpelt narrowed her eyes slightly. Storm knew she was hitting the mark. Scar.

Yes, but maybe I shouldn’t try for revenge, Storm thought. It might be the reason Fireheart is dead now…

“I don’t know anymore,” Storm confessed. “Sometimes I think if we hadn’t delayed so long, Fireheart might actually be alive now. I only delayed when I saw him. When I saw Scar,” Storm looked at her paws. The rain was completely gone now. “I don’t know if I want revenge, or maybe if… Maybe I just want a family again…” Storm blurted it out before she knew it was happening.

“What do you mean, want a family again?” Silverpelt asked, padding over and sitting next to Storm.

“My mother abandoned me to four strange cats when I was four moons old just to get her mate back. I never knew my father. But to get him back, she got rid of me one night. I cried to her to not make me go, but… but…” Storm felt a tear roll down her face. “She never answered,” Storm choked out. “If I ever had the chance to talk to her, I don’t think I would.”

Silverpelt put her tail on Storm’s back.

Another memory flooded Storm’s mind…

 

***

 

The four strange cats brought Storm to a den after a long time. Storm had been crying for freedom the entire way there, and only just stopped. Her hunger was hitting it’s home, and she felt alone for the first time. Truly alone.

It took another moon for someone to help her. Two toms and a she-cat found her lying in the den, half-starved to death. One of the toms was about her age, maybe a moon older. He jumped in and looked at Storm, who was on the verge of death. The four cats left her to die when she had gotten sick.

“Father,” the young tom meowed, “we are going to help her. She is half-starved and on the verge of death. If we don’t help her, no one will.” Storm looked up, only semi-conscious. She could barely move, and her vision was blurry.

“Fine, but you and your mother are taking care of her,” he muttered bitterly.

At that moment, Storm went unconscious.

Storm woke up at moon-high. In front of her was a mouse, and she was in a completely different den than before. The barrier was made of vines and leaves to protect from water, and Storm could see a little bit of thorns were on the outside to protect from predators. Storm realized no one was around, and bit into the mouse, hunger clawing her belly. Finishing the mouse, she felt a little better. But the headache that pained her still stuck around.

“Who are you?” Another cat asked. Storm twisted her head to see the tom that had rescued her. “My name is Thrush,” he meowed.

“My name is Storm,” Storm meowed in response.

“I’m glad you could join our group,” Thrush meowed. “We live pretty well around here,” He continued.

Storm knew she could grow to like Thrush.

 

***

 

Storm and Silverpelt padded back into camp together. Silverpelt went straight to her kits, who were chasing a calico she-cat from Windclan. The calico she-cat was having fun with the kits, and Storm didn’t smell sickness coming from her like some of the other Windclan cats.

I think this could be my new family, Storm decided. I’m going to give up my hunt for Scar.

But if I ever get the chance…

 

 


	14. Chapter 13: Persuasion

Storm knew what she had to do. She must get Riverclan and Shadowclan away from Bloodclan. The rain had started to pick back up, and it already drenched her pelt. Storm hadn’t told anyone what she was doing, or where she was going. But what she did know was that her scent would be washed away quickly. Brambleclaw and Driftpaw didn’t make it back with any Riverclan and Shadowclan cats, but Storm knew the clan scents because they always smelled different when she stayed with Bloodclan.

The only non-Bloodclan cats she remembered though were two Riverclan cats in specific. Shardfeather and his brother, Soulraven. Storm knew both their feelings on the Bloodclan matter, but they won’t leave without coming up with a plan. Shardfeather and Soulraven have wanted to leave for such a long amount of time, but never did.

If I can persuade them to persuade any of their clanmates to leave, and put a few Shadowclan cats within the mix, then my new family has an army, Storm smiled as she padded toward the small gap in the hole of the thunderpath.

Then she smelled Bloodclan, the stench was stronger than before. They have posted guards at the gap, Storm knew. The stench was too strong. And cats were just a few fox-lengths away from her.

“Fox-dung,” Storm whispered as she went into the bushes, watching the three cats inside the gap laughing. They are going to be a problem, Storm narrowed her eyes, searching for another way around. I could go above the thunderpath, but there may be guards on the other side. I would be taking a huge risk, and I might be able to get past them. But I might not, depending on how many cats there would be. Then Storm looked down the thunderpath a ways. I could travel down the thunderpath, and see if there are any Bloodclan cats down that way. But that might take too long… Storm was stuck at a dilemma, but in the end, she decided it was safest to go down the thunderpath a ways.

Storm travelled deeper into the forest first, so that Bloodclan wouldn’t see her walking. Then she travelled parallel to the thunderpath and walked down a very long ways until coming to a bend in the thunderpath.

She saw him before she smelled him, a white tom sat in a tree nearby. He wore a blue collar, and he stared out toward Bloodclan territory. Kittypet, nothing dangerous, Storm thought, padding out of the undergrowth.

“You’re not going into Bloodclan territory, are you?” The fluffy white cat asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Shouldn’t you be with your twolegs, kittypet?” Storm retorted.

“Probably,” the white cat meowed sarcastically. “You’re really thinking of going into their territory, aren’t you?” The cat meowed seriously this time.

“Yes, what’s it to you?” He’s really starting to bug me! Storm thought, suppressing a hiss of agitation.

“I just don’t want to see anymore cats die,” the white cat sighed.

“Look, I’m helping my clanmates by doing this,” Storm meowed. “You should go, before you get hurt.” Then the white cat looked up at her.

“Did you say clanmates?” He asked curiously.

“Yes,” Storm meowed wearily.

“Then you know Firestar?” The white cat asked.

“Is there a point to this?” Storm asked.

The white cat looked at her thoughtfully. “Then I know what I need to know,” He meowed at last. “Firestar survived. My uncle survived,” hope filled the toms meow. “I’m Cloudtail,” he introduced himself. “I am Firestar’s nephew, born to his sister. Tell me,” Cloudtail looked into Storm’s eyes, “where is Firestar now?”

Storm paused. Is this really Fireheart’s nephew? She asked herself, looking at Cloudtail. Storm’s mind was racing with thoughts. How will he feel when I give him the news?

“Well?” Cloudtail asked again. I know Fireheart’s name before I met him was Firestar… Storm thought.

“He’s dead,” Storm meowed.

Cloudtail’s tail hit the forest floor, and his eyes almost went into panic. Cloudtail lowered his head, meowing, “How did he die?”

“We were saving Windclan from Bloodclan,” Storm answered. “Fireheart died holding off Bloodclan.”

Cloudtail looked up, “He was here?”

“Yes,” Storm meowed. “He was here just a couple nights ago. Fireheart’s been dead only a few nights.” Cloudtail’s eyes filled with emotion, and Storm went to pad away. But her heart told her not to just yet. “Would you like to come see how we marked his stone once I come back from my mission?” She asked politely.

Cloudtail only nodded, and leaped back up into the tree. The fluffy white tom stared at his own paws. “Be careful,” he meowed.

“I will,” Storm replied.

 

***

 

Storm was deep inside Bloodclan territory in only a few heart-beats. There were no guards so far from the fourtree’s area, and it gave her a little hope. Maybe I can get Riverclan and Shadowclan out of there! Hope flared in her chest. It only requires Shardfeather and Soulraven!

Storm stopped at the edge of a large bramble and thorn barrier. It didn’t take long for her to spot Shardfeather. The white and gray tom was eating next to a few other cats, and a few fox-lengths away, was his brother, Soulraven. Both Riverclan cats were smiling, but Storm spotted the lies in their eyes. They were both playing Bloodclan for fools.

And so she waited, and waited, and waited. Until Storm realized they wouldn’t notice her. Storm found a small pebble and tossed it down. A small sound hit her ears, the sound of the pebble. Shardfeather heard it too.

“I’m going to go do something,” Shardfeather meowed. He padded away as the group went on laughing and walking to the farthest side of the clearing.

Storm hissed at Shardfeather, who looked into the thorns at her. “What are you doing here?” He hissed under his breath. “I thought you wanted to leave this place?”

“I did,” Storm meowed. “I need your help to convince the Riverclan and Shadowclan cats to leave.”

“How did you know about them?” Shardfeather asked.

“I met with the remnants of Thunderclan,” Storm meowed. “I joined them, and they are like family to me now. I want to help them, and I know you want to leave as well.”

Shardfeather sighed. “I do, and I guess tonight is the best night to do so.”

“Why is that?” Storm asked.

“Because the strongest Bloodclan warriors and the weakest are training right now. Everyone left is either the middle class Bloodclan warriors, Shadowclan, and Riverclan.” Shardfeather then looked at Storm. “I will come, just let me convince some of the cats I know to leave tonight.”

Storm watched Shardfeather pad away toward his brother Soulraven. They both nodded to each other, and Shardfeather let out a sharp howl. Storm watched as cats from all dens appeared and started rushing the entrance. “Run! Freedom! Death to Bloodclan!” Shardfeather shouted at the top of his lungs.

He has rehearsed this! Storm realized. This was being planned for so long!

Cats from all sides were escaping through the brambles, and Storm smiled. The Bloodclan cats left didn’t know what to do, and Shadowclan and Riverclan cats were racing into the forest. Storm watched two cats get taken by Bloodclan, but everyone else made it out.

“Let’s go!” Soulraven had padded up to Storm without her noticing. “Good to have you back,” he meowed and bolted through the thorn barrier. Storm followed and heard the pawsteps of Shardfeather behind him.

“Nice!” Storm meowed to Shardfeather, who was smiling.

“Every cat knows their roles,” Shardfeather meowed. “Some cats are distractions, some are running off into different parts of the forest. But anyone who survives and is able to escape runs to highstones.”

“Perfect!” Storm meowed. “That’s exactly where I wanted you to go!”

Shardfeather flashed her a grateful glanced. “What do you mean? Is that where the remnants of Thunderclan are?”

“Sort of,” Storm meowed. “But it’s close enough, and Windclan is with us as well.”

“Thank Starclan Windclan survived,” Soulraven meowed beside Storm as they kept running. They ran across the silent thunderpath quickly. Storm was about to keep running when she stopped.

“I’ll be back, Shardfeather,” She meowed. “I promised someone something.” Shardfeather nodded and he and Soulfeather kept running.

Storm noticed Cloudtail in the trees. “You coming down?” She asked. The fluffed cat jumped down, and they padded away. The morning sun was rising into dawn.

“What happened?” Cloudtail asked.

“Shadowclan and Riverclan are free,” Storm meowed. “Now Brambleclaw has an army, and we can defeat Bloodclan.”

“Brambleclaw got his warrior name…” Cloudtail whispered as they raced off. “Wait,” He meowed, and started to bite his blue collar.

“Let me help,” Storm meowed. She bit into the collar, and chewed through the cloth substance. It fell to the ground with a clatter. “There, now let’s go!” Storm raced off, Cloudtail right behind her.


	15. Chapter 14: Together

“Hey, Storm!” Cloudtail called behind the she-cat. “Do you know someone named Brightheart?” He meowed, pausing to take a breath. Storm slowed to a pace Cloudtail could catch up to her with.

“Yeah, why do you want to know?” Storm asked, padding out of the forest and onto the moors.

“She was my mate,” Cloudtail explained. Cloudtail suddenly looked nervous. “Do you know if she still loves me?” He whispered, staring into Storm’s blue eye’s.

“I… I…” Storm stuttered. “I don’t know,” She finally meowed. I still don’t know much about the clan cats, but Brightheart has never tried for another mate. She always stays away from most of the toms, other than the remnants of Thunderclan, Storm thought. “I don’t think she’s tried,” Storm meowed to Cloudtail after a moment. “Brightheart normally stays near the remnants of Thunderclan,” She explained. Cloudtail lifted his head, putting up a smile. It’s fake, Storm noted to herself. It was the sadness behind Cloudtail’s blue eyes that gave away the fake smile.

“Thanks for telling me,” He meowed. “I just hope that she still loves me…” Cloudtail’s meow faded to a whisper.

Let’s hope he feels better, Storm thought to herself. It might be the news about Fireheart that has him down, Storm decided.

It was well into dawn until they finally arrived at highstones, where Shardfeather and Soulraven were calming all the cats down. One of the kits was crying, and neither the mother nor Shardfeather could calm the little she-kit down. So Storm padded over, and looked to Cloudtail, “You’ll see Brightheart soon, just let me do something.”

“I’ve waited a few moons,” Cloudtail meowed. “I can wait a few more heartbeats.”

Good, Storm thought and kept padding away. She went to the little she-kit, and licked her head, meowing, “It’s okay, you’re fine now.” Storm’s soft meow calmed the little she-kit down, and Shardfeather gave Storm a grateful glance. The she-kits mother did the same, muttering a “thank you” before bringing her kit to a black and white tom.

“You know, you’d make a great mother,” Shardfeather meowed, staring meaningfully at Storm. Storm froze, and the memory of Thrush flooded back to her. A tear hit her eye, and Shardfeather noticed. “Oh, no!” He quickly meowed. “I forgot, I’m so sorry,” Shardfeather apologized.

“It’s fine,” Storm choked. How can I look for another mate? Thrush was my one and only, Storm thought.

“No, it’s not fine,” Shardfeather meowed. “You should get back to your clanmates,” He meowed seriously. “They need you now. Who’s the white cat?” He asked, noticing the fluffy white tom at the edge of the clearing, looking at the sky.

“His name is Cloudtail,” Storm explained, her tears gone now. “He was a member of Thunderclan during the battle long ago, and apparently he didn’t go with the remnants of Thunderclan. I don’t actually know what happened.” Storm looked thoughtfully at Cloudtail. At least he can see his mate again, She smiled. Even though I can’t, I like to see other cats be happy. It makes me happy! “I’m going to head back to my camp and explain to Brambleclaw where I’ve been,” Storm meowed.

“You don’t have to,” a voice made Storm turn. Shardfeather turned around, teeth bared.

Storm recognized the dark tabby Brambleclaw instantly. “Brambleclaw!” She meowed. “What’re you doing here?”

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes. “I came to highstones to see if I could talk to Starclan about matters with Shadowclan and Riverclan. But I see I won’t have to now.” Brambleclaw searched the mass of cats, all helping one another. Then his eyes widened on Cloudtail. “Is that who I think it is?” He meowed, padding over. “Cloudtail! Is that you!?” Brambleclaw shouted to the white tom.

“Brambleclaw!” The white tom meowed happily. They both purred.

“How did you survive?” Brambleclaw asked.

Cloudtail looked a little embarrassed. “During the battle, I was badly injured,” He meowed. “I could hardly walk, and was unconscious for quite some time. I woke up to the clearing where the battle happened empty, and night had already fallen. I tried to follow your scent for some time, but was captured by twolegs. I wasn’t able to escape until the other night, and I met Storm last night.” Brambleclaw listened with interest, but then lowered his eyes.

“Cloudtail, about Fireheart-”

“I know,” Cloudtail meowed, lowering his gaze.

“How?” Brambleclaw asked.

“Storm told me,” Cloudtail explained. “She told me that he died defending his daughters. If you don’t mind, I would like to go to your camp and see someone.” Brambleclaw nodded, and padded into the forest. Cloudtail and Storm followed suit after Storm muttered a goodbye to Shardfeather. “I’ll be back,” She promised.

Storm followed the two toms all the way back to the camp. As she walked in, she noticed Cloudtail putting his head side to side. He was searching for Brightheart, the scarred she-cat. Storm padded up to him and pointed in the direction where Brightheart was speaking to Fernpaw. “Over there,” she whispered, and Cloudtail saw the she-cat. Even Storm herself had to admit that Brightheart was pretty, even with her very large scars. Cloudtail raced across the clearing.

Brightheart saw the white tom, and froze in her place. I wonder what she’s thinking, Storm twitched her whiskers in amusement. Brightheart was staring at Cloudtail, and Storm heard her meow, “Is this real?”

Padding a little closer, Storm sat a couple fox-lengths away.

“Yes,” Cloudtail meowed. They both had their eyes locked on each other. “Yes,” Cloudtail meowed softly again. “This is real.”

Cloudtail leaned in with Brightheart, and they both kissed. Love-birds! Storm rolled her eyes, thinking of how Thrush used to act around her. It’s been so long, Storm looked to the stars. At least two of these cats found their way back to each other. I promise you Thrush, I won’t join Starclan for a very long time.

Storm looked back to the two cats. Neither were speaking, and Brightheart still looked at Cloudtail in awe. It was as if he wasn’t there, but he was, in the flesh.

A light rain started, and Storm padded toward Silverpelt. “Want to hunt with me?” She asked. Silverpelt nodded, an understanding in her piercing blue eyes. Both left through the gorse tunnel, and Silverpelt turned to Storm.

“Is this about hunting?” Silverpelt asked softly.

“No,” Storm smiled. “I have made my final decision on my future.”

Silverpelt looked at Storm with curiosity. “What is this final decision?” She asked.

“I’m staying with Thunderclan, and I want to help build the rest of the clans from the dirt up,” Storm meowed, her head high. “I am not going to fixate on revenge, not anymore. Maybe if I get the chance, I would take the life of Scar, but that’s no longer my main focus.” Storm looked into Silverpelt’s gaze. “It’s time for me to move on.”

Silverpelt smiled, “Then I want to be the first to welcome you to the last of Thunderclan. As a true warrior.”

I will be a true warrior, Storm thought. My decision has been made, and that decision is to stay. No matter what happens, I have a new family. This is my family…


	16. Chapter 15: Behind the Storm

Storm opened her eyes to the plains of Starclan. The grass was greener, and the cats that surrounded her looked happier. She spotted Thrush’s darker pelt among them. Thrush padded up to her, and licked her head. “Don’t come too soon,” he meowed softly, “Remember?”

“Yes,” Storm meowed, looking into Thrush’s eyes.

“Someone you know is coming,” Thrush meowed. “Someone you will recognize will come to the remnants of the clan.”

“Who?” Storm asked, curious.

“You will know soon. Patience,” Thrush meowed. “But all must be forgiven, or all is lost…”

Thrush began to fade. “Wait!” Storm cried. “Tell me more!”

In time, love, Thrush’s voice meowed in her head. In time…

 

***

 

Storm awoke to the sound of rain, and opened her eyes to look outside. Cloudtail was visible through the entrance, standing at the top of the hill where the orange stone was placed to honor the memory of Fireheart. Cloudtail had sat in vigil since the night before, only a little while after spending time with Brightheart.

I’m going to go check on Soulraven and Shardfeather, Storm yawned. She extended her muscles and felt her bones crack in satisfaction. Feeling fine, she stood up, and padded out of the den. Cloudtail heard her, and turned to look at Storm. He smiled, but only slightly. Behind the cats big blue eyes, was a soft side. Although, he has been a kittypet for some time… Storm pushed the thought away from her mind. If he used to be Thunderclan, then I will welcome him with open paws, Storm smiled back, and made her way out of the small bramble tunnel.

I hope they’ve done alright for themselves, Storm thought as she padded through the bushes of the small forest. Then she heard movement from behind her. Storm jumped into a fighting position, and turned around to face the intruder. Unsheathing her claws, Storm padded forward. “I know you’re there,” Storm meowed.

A small, agile she-cat popped out of the bushes. Her fur was smooth, and a brown, white, orange calico color. The she-cat seemed familiar, and smelled familiar.

“Do I know you?” Storm hissed.

“Yes,” The she-cat meowed. “I’m Foxpelt, I am normally with the Windclan cats. I saw you leaving,” She explained. “What’re you doing? Is it true that you brought the Shadowclan and Riverclan cats to highstones?” Foxpelt asked.

“Sort of,” Storm meowed, licking her pelt to keep her fur down. That cat nearly scared me! Storm thought, narrowing her eyes. “What are you doing?” Storm asked.

“I thought I could help the cats,” Foxpelt’s amber eyes gleamed in the sunlight. “I know a few herbs that can help.”

“I think they are fine, but you may come if you want.” Storm padded toward highstones again, and realized she hadn’t sheathed her claws. Coming out of the undergrowth, Shadowclan and Riverclan were already up and ready to go. Some cats were already going out to hunt, and they were already told about the territory by Brambleclaw the night before. Storm noticed Shardfeather, and padded up to him.

“Hey,” She meowed.

Shardfeather turned to her and smiled. “I’m glad you’re here,” He meowed. “We need hunting patrols for the elders, queens, and kits who we were able to bring.” Shardfeather’s eyes showed a hint of sadness behind them, but quickly switched back to a little happy glance. “Anyway, I want you to come with me! Would you mind?” He asked. The white and gray tom seemed to be hiding something, but Storm ignored the feeling.

“Sure,” Storm meowed. “Is anyone else coming with us?”

“No,” Shardfeather answered. “I thought it could be just you and me.” Storm looked around the clearing, and caught Shardfeather’s brother, Soulraven, rolling his eyes nearby while talking to another black and white tom.

“Any bets?” Soulraven whispered. Storm didn’t catch the rest, but followed Shardfeather into the forest.

Shardfeather and Storm went deeper into the forest than most cats did, but Storm thought it was so that they could catch more prey. It makes sense, less cats, more prey to be eaten. The logic was undeniable. That was, until Shardfeather didn’t even pay attention to any of the prey that they passed.

That’s when Storm realized they weren’t how here for prey.

“What are we doing?” Storm asked, stopping on a pile of green leaves. “I know we aren’t out here for prey, so what do you want?” Shardfeather paused and looked at Storm with his green eyes. Storm could see something undeniable behind his eyes.

“I wanted to ask you…” Shardfeather paused, and Storm’s whiskers twitched with amusement. She knew what was going on. “Cats!” Shardfeather hissed, and turned to the bush. Storm didn’t smell the scents of two cats before. One was familiar, and the second wasn’t.

Two cats came from the bushes and looked at Shardfeather and Storm. The first was a she-cat, and she was brown white, almost like Storm. The second was a tom, and he had white paws with a brown body. His face had white patterns on them.

“Who are you?” Storm hissed.

“I am-” the tom spoke, but was cut off by the she-cats hiss.

“Stop, they are trespassing on our territory!” The she-cat hissed at the tom. “We need to kill them.” The she-cats blue eyes connected with Storms. “What is your name? I would like to know before I kill you.” This she-cat is very aggressive, Storm thought. One wrong move and someone isn’t going to have a pelt…

“My name is Storm,” Storm meowed.

Suddenly, the she-cats stance changed. Before, she was crouched, ready to attack. Now, she was looking at Storm in wonder, and was barely able to stand on her own two paws.

“Is something wrong, Swift?” The tom meowed.

Swift!? Storm thought. “You mean…” Storm whispered. Shardfeather looked at Storm.

“What is it?” He asked, claws unsheathed.

“You shouldn’t be alive,” Swift muttered weakly. “They said they had left you to die…” Swift’s blue eyes couldn’t hold their normally steady gaze on Storm anymore.

“But this can’t be her,” The tom meowed. “She is dead.”

“No,” Swift meowed. “This is her. This is my daughter.”

This is my daughter, the words echoed in Storm’s mind. Storm felt cracked, and it seemed her entire world shattered. Shardfeather stopped his aggressive stance, and went to the frozen Storm, and licked her ear. “What did she mean?” He whispered.

“The truth,” Storm meowed, gazing at the brown and white she-cat. “Swift was my mother,” She meowed, her paws shaking.

“It’s been so long,” Swift meowed. “I wish I had never given you up.” Sadness was in her gaze, but she finally had her balance. “How did you survive?”

By now, Storm didn’t feel okay. Emotions rushed her head. Anger, sadness, happiness. Yet none of them felt right. “Why should you want to know?” Storm hissed suddenly, unable to hide her anger. “I remember that day so vividly,” Storm meowed. “You gave me up to get your mate back,” a tear entered Storm’s eye now. “You don’t deserve to know!” Storm’s paws felt frozen on the ground.

“What does she mean?” The tom asked. Swift was avoiding his gaze. “You told me that they left me behind and stole our kit! That you tried to defend her! What is this?” The tom’s gaze was serious, and surprise lie behind the piercing green gaze.

“I lied,” Swift meowed. “I’m sorry, Forest,” She meowed. But Swift’s gaze couldn’t stay off of Storm now. “I know the truth in your words, Storm, and I’m sorry.” Swift’s gaze was honest, but regret was showing.

“I can’t forgive you,” Storm meowed. “I lived my life not having a mother, or a father. I remember everything on that day. I only lived because of other cats, nice cats, ones that wouldn’t just leave me behind!” Storm was shouting now, and Swift seemed to recoil. Storm rushed away through the forest, towards the camp. Shardfeather followed her.

“Wait!” He called, “Just let them explain, or at least wait for me!”

But Storm didn’t stop. How could she appear in front of me? Storm thought. She gave me up! She doesn’t deserve forgiveness! I hope she goes to the dark forest! Storm jumped into a tree and started to claw her way until she was near the top. The wind pierced between her fur, and let her anger steadily flow away. It was one of her relaxation techniques.

Shardfeather appeared beside her. “Are you alright?” He asked softly. “I know this must be hard,” Shardfeather meowed.

“More than you’ll ever know,” Storm meowed. She lay her head on Shardfeather’s broad shoulder, and his fur gave her warmth. Whatever it was, Storm felt happy next to Shardfeather.

Storm heard hissing down below her, and knew it was Swift and Forest. They were arguing, and Storm finally felt calm enough to stop the fighting. Jumping down, she landed next to the two cats, who jumped at her sudden appearance.

“I’m not going to forgive you,” Storm sighed. “I don’t think I could if I tried. But, I don’t want to see two more cats split up.” Storm looked at Forest. “I may not know you very well, but you were never informed of what truly happened. I can at least forgive you for that.” Then Storm turned to her mother. “But… There are just some things you can’t forgive. And one of them was giving me up.” Swift sighed.

“There are no words to describe how sorry I was.” Swift meowed after a few heart-beats. “I tried to say that I would come back for you, but I never realized the condition Forest was in.” Swift looked at Storm with pleading eyes. “I just hope one day, I could make it up to you.”

“I don’t think you can,” Storm replied. “There seems to be nothing you can do for me.”

“We’ve heard about a group of cats that lived near here,” Forest changed the subject. “Are you living with them?”

“Yes,” Storm flashed Forest a grateful glance. Storm went on to explain how she used to be part of Bloodclan with Thrush. They had become mates, then they wanted to make an escape. Swift’s eyes went wide when Storm choked up on the death of Thrush. “I finally met the remnants of Thunderclan,” Storm explained. “They took me in, and I have decided that I won’t focus and fixate on revenge. I’m going to stay with my new family,” Storm finished.

“Can we join you?” Swift asked, almost silently.

She’s trying to stay closer to me, Storm lowered her gaze. Swift doesn’t want me to leave again… “Go ahead, it isn’t my business who I let into the clan or not. You’ll have to take it up with Brambleclaw.” Shardfeather looked at Storm in surprise, but didn’t say anything. “Let’s go,” Storm meowed and looked at Shardfeather. Hurt shone in Shardfeather’s green eyes, and Storm only had one thought.

Does he love me?

 

***

 

Storm walked into the camp first. Shardfeather had caught a few pieces of prey earlier and went back to Riverclan and Shadowclan. Forest and Swift were behind Storm, padding into the camp behind her.

“Who are they?” Brambleclaw padded up to her, Silverpelt beside her.

“This is Swift,” Storm meowed, pointing to her mother. Silverpelt almost gasped, and Storm gave a slight nod. “And this is Forest,” Storm explained, pointing to the tom. “They want to join us,” Storm meowed after a few heart-beats.

Brambleclaw sighed, and gave a slight smile. “Bloodclan will have a hard time fighting so many cats now. As long as they can feed the clan cats here, they can stay.” Brambleclaw padded away, and meowed, “Follow me, Swift and Forest. I will show you where you shall be sleeping.” Forest and Swift hesitated, but followed anyways.

Once they were gone, Silverpelt padded up to Storm.

“That’s your mother?” She asked, staring after the brown and white she-cat.

“Yes,” Storm sighed. “We met them outside the main border, and we gave names. It’s something I do before a fight,” Storm explained. “That was when she had lost balance, and I would’ve attacked her… But she gave her name as well. Swift. I didn’t know what to do. I hadn’t seen her since I was four moons old, and I couldn’t help what I said. I said things I don’t even know if I meant.”

“I understand,” Silverpelt meowed. “It’s history between the two of you. Whether you move past that is your choice or not, and I cannot help you.” Silverpelt leaned closer. “But you should always forgive, or you will never be able to beat that anger within you,” Silverpelt whispered. Then she leaned back. “I’m going to go check on Dustkit and Rosekit, they’re probably getting into trouble with the Windclan elders again…” Silverpelt padded away, and Storm walked towards her den. That was when Foxpelt went in front of her.

“How are you?” She meowed, looking concerned. “You seem a little sad.”

“It’s nothing,” Storm meowed. “I just have some personal problems that I need to deal with.”

“Okay,” Foxpelt meowed, sounding disappointed. Then her voice went into a whisper. “Do you think Flamespirit likes me?” She asked.

Storm looked at Foxpelt in surprise. “Why do you ask?” Storm meowed, narrowing her eyes.

“Well,” Foxpelt looked at her paws. “I think I might like him,” She confessed. “But I don’t know if he likes me back.”

I know someone who might be feeling that now, Storm thought, remembering how weird Shardfeather was acting around her. “Ask him,” Storm meowed. “You won’t know until then. Don’t forget to keep your head up!” She meowed, padding away from the calico she-cat.”

Storm padded into her den, and as she took a small nap, dreams of her mother haunted her…

 

 


End file.
